Nightlight
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: If you keep running eventually you have to get caught, it's the fear of what might happen after, that makes you keep going. There is a plot. AU VF Vamp fic Yaoi. Rated for later content. Hikari Yami pairings mostly. Ch. 5 and 12 lemon alert. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 1

Prologue.

Pairings- Find out next chapter.

Warning- AU VF (Vamp fic) Forceful kiss **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

1- O.c.'s who only play a small roll and I didn't really bother to name…

(Edit- Fixeda little of the format and added a break)

* * *

His shoes slapped hard against the wet cement as the rain and wind pounded against his thin fragile frame, his breaths came sharp and raged, burning his throat as it craved for relief. He pushed himself harder knowing if he stopped _it_ would get him. He didn't exactly know what _it_ was, but he knew _it_ wasn't good he could feel it's presence behind him closing in on him. 

A sick sense of laughter came over him, but he held it back knowing it would only complicate his situation more and only help his brain to realize it was coming out of the initial shock of what he had seen his nightly tormenter do. He knew _it_ was playing with him, How he knew? He didn't even know that, but for some reason he could tell _it_ found amusement in the chase and the fear that rolled off of him in thick waves.

He pushed himself harder still, he could tell his legs where growing weary and a feeling of dread flowed through every inch of him, he wouldn't last much longer and when he stopped…

He didn't want to even think about what it did when _it_ caught its prey. Tears poured out from his eyes and ran down his pale, flushed cheeks mixing with the rain that was still pounding down on him as he ran.

He blinked trying to clear his vision when suddenly a light was there. Not 20 feet from him, he ran towards it not knowing what else to do. When he had reached it he made his way into the middle a feeling of relief washed over him. The light was his safety and he would stay there till morning if he had too.

He could sense _its_ anger at his bold move and knew the anger would turn to rage in only a few seconds. He dropped to his butt on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the water that was an inch deep all around him and the shivers that racked his body due to the cold and his small amount of protection. The light above started to flicker and dim and he could feel that_ it_ was giddy again whispering words of encouragement to the light telling it to go out to have a rest.

A shiver of cold fear ran down his spine and the tears ran faster down his cheeks he tucked his head into his knees not wanting to hear or see when the light went out. When he looked up again it was still raining, but he suddenly felt alone as if _it_ had gone away the raindrops echoed as they splashed against the tar giving it an eerie effect in the silence.

His brows creased in worry for him it was worse not knowing where _it_ was. He pushed a few pale locks out of his eyes and looked around. To his left he herd a splash of feet coming his way and the sounds of voices laughing and talking in a drunken stupor. He ignored them even though they where getting closer to his position, and looked around himself frantically trying to find _it_.

"Hey there's a kid." One of the voices slurred he looked over to try and make out the burly figures, but the reflection of the light off the water made it impossible for him to see more then their shapes.

"A pretty little thing." One of the others purred a new sense of fear ran through him and he had the sudden urge to run again, but almost nothing could get him to run out of his safety. The shapes moved closer still until they too, where in his protective circle. There where three of them (1) a tall man with black graying hair another man not an inch shorter with golden hair and dark hollow eyes and the last was a red head short and lithe with an air of snootiness around him.

The graying man squatted in front of him and tilted his chin up to look into his doe brown, terror filled eyes.

"What's a cute little boy like you doing all alone outside at this time of night…? Don't you know all the bad guys are out right now?" He cooed, he ripped his chin from the mans grasp and looked out into the blurry night trying to find an escape.

"That wasn't very nice." The hollow eyed man sneered taking a sip of something in his hand.

"You should teach him a lesson." The red head yawned relieving the blond of his drink and taking a swig himself.

"Hmm…" The gray haired man thought on it a second.

He continued to ignore them searching desperately with his eyes a flash of something dark contrasting in the darkness nearly made him jump and he had a feeling _it_ was out there still.

The man once more grabbed his chin this time with more force and brought his shifty eyes back to his own dark glossy ones. Before he could say or do anything a pair of cold, vodka flavored lips where pressed against his with bruising force, his mouth opened in a gasp and his eyes widened to impossible proportions.

The man took that opportunity to slip his slimy tongue inside, he clawed at his shirt and gripped the mans shoulders tightly, pushing with all his might, trying anything to get away. Subconsciously, as the fear increased and the tears fell harder, he could feel _it_ was back for sure and _it_ was **very** angry.

The man finally pulled away panting slightly his hand clutching his pale hair tightly, while he spit the disgusting flavor from his mouth. A hand trailed seductively down his chest and he shivered in disgust and terror.

All fears of _it_ flew from his mind as this new terror found him, he bolted from his spot as fast as his feet could go, using his hands to rip the meaty fingers from his hair, he ran out into the darkness in a direction he hoped would get him home and away from all the nightmares of the dark.

He didn't hear the men following after a few turns and slowed down, harshly gasping for air, spitting the soiled flavor from his mouth that still would not go away. The initial fear disappeared after a couple breaths; he stopped running all together and took a slow pace instead swaying a bit in his weakened state.

He tensed when a garbage can to his left was toppled over and was reminded all about _it_ and the other dangers that might be lurking in the darkness waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. His eyes traveled around silently with unhidden fear. Another wave of relief washed over him as he saw his house up ahead for some reason he knew _it_ couldn't follow him inside, he also knew deep down he would have to leave his safety again. Until then though he was content with sleeping with the light on even if it was alone.

* * *

_It_ was not pleased _its_ play thing was being used by the ugly men and it was making him see spots with his rage. He saw the innocent boy get away and the three drunken men give chase, so he decided to have a little fun and chase them.

Two blocks down _it_ caught up to them and in one swoop broke every one of their necks there bodies fell to the ground with a sickening plop as their heads rolled off from the impact, the blood running through the water in beautiful swirls. _It_ bent down and lifted one of the heads up watching the mouth open and close a few times before going still all together.

_Its_ eyes trailed up from the spot to find the other three bodies and their heads, with quick and easy motions he threw them all in the sewer, grinning psychotically as their bodies where being nibbled on by the rats. _It_ shut the large cement cover and left to follow _its_ angel back to his home. When _it_ got there all the lights where on_ it_ cursed silently and decided to call it a night.

_It_ had almost gotten him too. Now _it_ was very glad _it_ had killed those foolish humans who had dared to touch _its_ things.

* * *

An- Can you guess who _it_ is and who the boy running is: Evil grin: I bet you can't guess who _it_ is, but I made it slightly easy about the boy running. Come on try. If you get it right I'll give you a cookie. Lol. 

Anyways this is the thing I have been doing lot's of research for it took me about a week to get this chapter right and it's only the prolog it's going to be multiple chapters, updates are going to be slow and tedious. First chapter is short. Anyone who has read my other works knows my chapters get longer and longer as I go along. But alas I should ask first; is it any good? Should I continue? Or not? By the time I post this I should have the first 5 chapters finished so you won't have to wait forever for updates at first… After I get those up it will depend on school, amount of sleep I get, how lazy I am, and how lazy my muse is at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 2

Pairings- Ryou/ Yami no Bakura (Bakura), Marik/ Yami no Marik (Malik)(Possibly M/M/R/B), Yugi/ Yami no Yugi (Yami), Seto Kaiba/ Jounouchi, and other minor pairings. (Otogi/ Honda) (Japanese names used such as Jounouchi is known as Joey and Otogi is known as… Uh… Duke or something like that and I have no clue what Honda is known as or if he's known as that in both… (Shifty eyes) Anyways onwards)

Warning- AU VF Ooc yada yada… cussing and the likes. **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

The soaked boy rummaged through his pockets frantically before he found his keys and shakily unlocked the door glancing over his shoulder as he ran inside. He slammed the door behind him and switched on all the lights next to his hand, he leaned his back against the door and sighed rubbing his raw and tired eyes.

He growled pitifully when he realized he had ended up empty handed. The whole point of him going out was for food, he didn't sleep very well during the night so he kept putting it off then he had realized it had been almost 4 days since he had eaten anything and he was hungry beyond belief; he had looked at the clock when he had finally awoken and it had said 6 Pm at the time he had thought he would have enough time.

**Flash back**

**He made his way slowly and cautiously down the sidewalk to the nearest store about a 30 min. walk from his home. He entered the cool store and flinched when the sound of thunder striking met his ears.**

**He was half way down the frozen isle when the lightning hit a main power cord frying the security system; he looked around seeing the wide eyes of the other customers. **

"**It won't let us out!" One of the bag boys yelled obviously checking for damage. **

"**The generators fried too!" Another voice yelled out from the left.**

**Ryou sighed and looked at his watch 6:38 Pm. A pang of fear ran through him knowing he was running late as it was and if he didn't get out soon it would be dark before he could get home. He didn't like the things that lurked in the shadows. **

**His head trailed up to look at the ceiling as the sound of rain falling started. He groaned silently. It took them an hour and a half to fix the problem by then Ryou was almost hyperventilating it was already dark outside, he would never make it.**

**He started out the doors forgetting all about the food and half jogged/ walked toward his home. That's when he saw _it_.**

**Up ahead a toothy grin on _its _face showing long sharp canines, that was the only thing he could see in the darkness, _its_ bright teeth and blood stained hands no other details visible other then a blotchy silhouette. His eyes flicked down and he saw the bodies of two fully grown men lying carelessly on the ground blood mixing with the thin layer of water on the cement. **

**His mouth gaped in a silent scream and he started to run.**

**End Flashback**

He shook his head clearing it of the images and ran a hand through his wet hair pushing the weighed locks back and away from sticking to his neck.

He removed his shoes making a mental note to clean up the large puddle in the front where he had been standing. He took a few hesitant steps forward turning on the lights as he went. He looked over toward the phone and saw the red light flashing indicating a message he went over to it and pushed the play back button.

'_Ryou… Hey it's Yugi I just called to see if you where okay since you haven't been to school in over a week… Well I guess you're not home so I'll call another time.' _

He deleted the message with blank eyes and played the next.

'_Hello this is the….'_

He deleted that one as well.

'_Ryou this is Dad, I won't be able to make it home this week we found an…'_

That one went as well and he stared down at the red number 0 a sigh of exasperation passing his chapped lips, and he shut his eyes.

The remembrance of that mans filthy mouth ravishing his came back and he felt nauseas, he ran to the bathroom barely reaching the toilet before he hurled, ridding his stomach of whatever may have been in it. When he felt good enough to stand he wiped his mouth with a hand towel and went to the sink washing his face with cold water. He brushed his teeth several times gagging when he shoved the toothbrush practically down his throat trying to clean his tongue.

He stripped the wet cloths off his body and turned the water in the shower to a descent temperature, then hopped under the harsh spray, closing his eyes once more as his body relaxed.

He rid his mind of each fear one at a time and, before long he was nearly asleep under the soothing pressure. He finished and shut the water off, drying himself with a fluffy towel, he then went into his room flinching when a cold draft hit his body, he threw on a pair of boxers, white pajama bottoms, and a white t shirt.

He pulled his hair from its towel cocoon and threw the towel to the side along with the one that had occupied his waist. He pulled the wet strands back and brushed the knots out, then braided it so it wouldn't mess and knot during the night.

He crawled under the warm blankets not bothering to turn any of the lights off. With in seconds he had fallen to sleep dreaming of better times forgetting the mess he had made while entering the house.

* * *

Bakura trudged back to the house smirking and slinking through the shadows un noticed by the very few who where out at this time, his hands and mouth where stained red with the blood of a few foolish people that had crossed his path that night not even an hour ago.

He wiped the blood off in a puddle his reflection showing the smirk and laughter in his eyes at their untimely demise, and his little playmate joining him for the first time in over a week.

A moment later he ran faster then possible for a human back to his current home. He snuck silently through his window on the far side of the run down mansion right as he was almost home free he froze sensing another presence in his dark abode and fell to the floor.

"And were where you all night?" A calm feminine voice asked slowly from behind him. The click and bright light that meet him made him flinch. He stood and slowly turned around a sheepish smile on his face. Isis was the only one who could scare him and unfortunately she knew that.

"Uh… Just walking around getting a snack." He said fidgeting with his hands next to the window where he had dropped, trying to glare at her for being in his room and failing in his attempt miserably.

"You mean chasing that poor innocent again right, and killing the humans?" She asked glaring at him.

"Eh… How did you know…? I mean… No…" He said trying to back track what he had said his eyes narrowing.

"Malik told me after I **persuaded **him." She replied with the hint of a smile made scarier by the glint in her eye.

Bakura groaned knowing even he would have cracked under that kind of torment.

"So who is this boy… Or girl that you are tormenting nightly?" She asked sitting down on the edge of his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"…I don't know his name. And I'm not scaring him too much…It's not every night… It's only a game, and it's a good thing I was there or he would probably have been raped." Bakura defended himself growling at her for making him sound so pathetic.

Isis shook her head. "Whose fault would it have been...? It's not a game unless both parties agree to it…" She glared at him with a knowing scowl. "What kind of game are you playing with him?" She asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

Bakura pulled a wooden chair that had been leaning against his wall over to him and sat straddling it. "Nightlight." He said leaning his chin against his crossed arms.

"Oh?" Isis inquired arching an eyebrow.

"It's a game I used to play with Marik when we where younger, before we were changed… We would go out in the middle of the night and chase each other in the dark. The light was your safety. You weren't around much so I wouldn't expect you to remember." He said explaining the rules smirking at the remembrance of all the fun they had had terrorizing each other.

"And why, might I ask are you playing with this boy?" She asked curiosity eating at her though she wouldn't reveal it to him.

"I want to catch him." He said starting too pick at a loose thread his voice showing he would reveal no more, not even to her.

"You can give him a heart attack you know this right?" She asked smiling softly at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's 50 I think he's around 14 maybe 16 at the oldest, 14 year olds can't have heart attacks I think, he'd pass out before that ever happened, he's a very weak boy." Bakura said.

"Hmm…Yes… And you know one day he will be old and you won't be able to play with him anymore right?" She asked looking concerned again.

"Yes. I realize that." Bakura said shutting his eyes against the glare of the ceiling light.

"Take a shower and get some rest we have too much to get done tomorrow to allow you to slack off." She said standing up and readying herself to leave. "Oh and Bakura…"

"Hmm?" He asked looking up at her.

"You're grounded." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

He growled, but let it go knowing there was really no way he could change her mind the thought of a being his age grounded made him flinch, but he knew to endure it and just sneak out like usual she was usually a pushover if you weren't doing anything bad.

He stood from his spot on the chair and rummaged through his closet, looking at the clock he saw it was only 3:45 A.M. He grabbed a random black t shirt and some clean boxers then made his way into the bathroom to shower and ready for a few hours of sleep. He passed by Mariks room and debated if he should check on him or not like he used to, but he thought better of it knowing Malik was probably in there and they where most likely not sleeping yet. A muffled moan confirmed his suspicion; he snorted and moved faster toward the bathroom just wanting to sleep anymore.

* * *

Don't worry you find out way more about what's going on later on. And yes Bakura lives with Isis. It's Au ((Rolls eyes)) You got to find out who they where though I know I did a horrible job at Bakura, but suffer he's only like that with Isis. ; I'm the author don't argue. TT

Reviews.

Someoneyoudontknow- Yes you are correct. I have heard of many different colors so I just went with the anime. I haven't seen more then 2 episodes and not even the whole way through with him in it and he had brown eyes… At least I think… o.o;;

Jitsarujakara- Yes… So very impressed. D;

Anime –luney- Ugh I so totally hate it now… Every ones Ooc I mean not really bad I don't make Bakura pick daisies or anything but I just… I dunno I doubt my own writing abilities. D;

hikarienzeru- Yes it is. O.O I am very happy you like it. XD Well after you read this it's sorta obvious… Well actually not really… Uh… ;; You find out later… I shall keep updates fast as possible sadly I kinda tend to procrastinate later on in stories… but the first 6-7 chapters should be pretty quick in posting.

Little-yaoi-lover- Well I am glad you finally reviewed and 'cause you did I decided to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 3.

Pairings- Ryou/ Yami no Bakura (Bakura), Marik/ Yami no Marik (Malik)(Possibly M/M/R/B), Yugi/ Yami no Yugi (Yami), Seto Kaiba/ Jounouchi, and other minor pairings. (Otogi/ Honda) (Japanese names used such as Jounouchi is known as Joey and Otogi is known as… Uh… Duke or something like that and I have no clue what Honda is known as or if he's known as that in both…)

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada cussing…**YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter is dedicated to anime-luney because I worship her. 8) Ha ha...((Shifty eyes))

* * *

Ryou awoke to pounding and strangely enough it wasn't his imagination, he sat slowly up in his bed dragging the blankets with him. The pounding of flesh against wood sounded again and he looked at his clock it read 7:16 A.M. He groaned then winced when he felt his stomach churn begging for something, anything to eat. 

He ignored it and dragged his exhausted body down the stairs to the front door when he opened it he was greeted by his friends Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and stared a second.

"Oh how rude of me please come in." He said standing back. They stared at him funny, but followed into the living room where they all took seats the three boys on the couch and himself in the arm chair. "What brings you here at this time?" He asked looking at the clock on the wall which only said 5 min later from when he last looked.

"School." Yugi said slowly.

"You look like shit Ryou." Jou said Ryou smiled nervously and fidgeted with an edge of his blanket.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You never miss school Ryou and you have just about missed a whole week already… What's wrong?" Yugi asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I… I just don't feel good." He said concentrating on his fingers.

"Are you coming today?" Honda asked.

Ryou shook his head slowly keeping his eyes averted.

"You know if your getting bullied me an…" Jou started, but Ryou only shook his head again.

"It's not a bully Jou." Ryou said then had to stifle a yawn.

"Ryou… Please come today it's an easy day we get to visit the Museum that just opened…" Yugi said.

Ryou sighed knowing they weren't going to give up. "Let… let me get dressed." He said getting shakily to his feet and walking to his room. He could hear his friend's whispered conversation as he left the room, but he ignored it and threw on his blue uniform, then combed out his hair and let it fall softly against his shoulders where it shone brightly when the light hit it right.

He looked a lot less tired because of his bright hair, but as he looked in the mirror he could see the damage his sleepless days, nights, and not eating had done to his body. His eyes where duller and when you looked close enough you could see the dark bags under them, and his skin was much paler then usual, that was saying something.

He ran his fingers once more through his hair before sighing again that morning; with an ache of his tummy he left his room shutting the door. "Ready?" He asked picking up a notebook and a pen from the side table knowing that would be all that was required of him.

His friends nodded and with a small smile he headed out the door. He shut and locked it pocketing the key when they all exited.

The silence rained over them until Yugi brought up a conversation about a special card he wanted to help increase the power of his deck. Ryou spaced out after a few words and snapped out of it when they reached the school where 2 school buses waited to transport the students to the museum.

The four of them entered the bus and Ryou sat next to Yugi. Honda spotted Otogi and sat next to him and Jou sat down in the empty seat behind them going on about best friends being stolen by pretty boys who deserved to rot. Ryou had the sudden urge to tell Jou that Jou was a pretty boy and so was he, but he let it pass knowing the blond would only apologize and make a fool of himself.

He laid his head back and shut his eyes welcoming the cool relief of the relaxed position and allowed the voices of his fellow students to lull him to sleep.

As the bus rolled across the gravel surrounding the parking lot of the museum Ryou was jerked awake, he sat up blinking Yugi looked at him with a tired smile. The bus came to a stop right outside of the magnificent stone building.

"I never thought we would get here." Yugi told him truthfully yawning cutely into his hand.

"How long did it take?" Ryou asked clearing his throat.

"Almost and hour and a half." Yugi said he looked into the back seat and saw Jou had fallen asleep, comfortably sprawled out on the seat. "Jou." He called softly earning a soft honey colored eye to open and look up at him. The other soon followed. "We're here."

"Yay…" Jou said unenthusiastically, his excitement had diminished about 30 min into the ride. Ryou stood up and stretched seeing that most of the other students where doing so.

"Okay class." Their teacher called getting all there attention. "Where at the museum now be on your best behavior and we leave at 1:15 whether you are here or not. No excuses." She said.

"We'll just have to get back early." Jou muttered not wanting to be left an hour and a half's drive from home.

Ryou and Yugi nodded in agreement then listened as the teacher spouted a bunch of rules.

"Now that you got that have fun and don't forget the lecture in 2 hours lunch will be served there." She nodded to the driver who flipped the switch and allowed the students departure.

"What do you want to look at first?" Yugi asked after he had jumped out onto the pavement.

"I don't care." Jou said Ryou agreed he didn't really care nor did he know what was in the place. They entered blinking a few times to allow there eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. "You'd think there was vampires living here." Jou whispered.

Yugi just snorted at him and Ryou hid another yawn. "Let's go over in that direction almost no one went there." Yugi said pointing to a door that said 'Ancient exhibit'

They headed that way and where just about to go through the door when someone came from the other side slamming the door right into Jous face knocking him backwards onto his butt. He put a hand to his now soar forehead and nose.

"Excuse me." A cold voice said sending shivers down Jous spine he suppressed them and groaned when his nose started to drip blood.

"Yeah sure ass hole." Jou mumbled still holding his nose he got up and ran to the bathroom before the blood could really start to roll. The cold man stared after him a strange glint in his icy blue eyes. He trailed after Jou leaving the other two bewildered and confused.

"Guess that leaves just the two of us." Yugi said.

"Mmm hmm." Ryou replied slowly his head starting to pound.

"You okay?" Yugi asked noticing Ryous lack of words and the look of discomfort on his face.

"I just don't feel so well don't worry about me." Ryou said waving it off. Yugi gave him a quizzical look, but ignored it and entered the exhibit wanting to see what artifacts they might have since his Grandpa was an Archeologist. ((I think...))

* * *

When Bakura awoke the next morning he didn't wake up to a yelling voice or some one jumping on his bed, nope he woke up to a pair of lips on his own, a tongue shoved in his mouth, and a set of arms trying to pry his shirt off. He pushed the boy molesting him off the bed and sat up the anger diminishing instantly when he saw it was only Marik. 

He spit to the side and glared half heartedly at the boy who was pouting on the floor.

"What might I ask gave you the notion to wake me up like **that** this early in the morning?" He asked calm and collected.

"Isis told me too and you wouldn't wake up, and I didn't want to be yelled at soooo…" Marik explained.

Bakura sighed. "You really should find another way, being groped awake isn't the greatest thing."

Marik grinned, but kept his mouth shut until Bakura realized what the grin was for. "Okay so maybe for you it is. One of these days though you're going to regret it." Bakura mumbled with a yawn. "Now get out and let me dress." Marik smirked at him suggestively, but left anyways.

"Horny little bastard." Bakura growled though he didn't mean it as an insult. He dressed in a pair of black slacks, a tight fitted black sweater, a pair of dark grey tennis shoes, and then attempted to brush his unruly hair, but failed and let it be. He left his room and closed the door softly, then made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where he knew the others would be waiting.

"Aw Bakura you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Isis said taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Only after I had a certain appendage shoved down my throat." He grit out glaring at Marik, who only giggled and tipped his bowl of cereal so he could get the sugar at the bottom. Isis only raised an eyebrow and ignored it.

"So what is so important today that we all have to get up?" Bakura asked sitting down next to Malik who had fallen asleep while buttering his bread. "You wear him out last night?" He whispered to Marik who only grinned and nodded.

"You need to help at the opening of the museum we have a field trip coming in of about 25 or so kids. I just need you boys to stay in the ancient room and make sure nothing is taken.

"Hmm… That's it?" Malik mumbled his eyes still shut.

"Yes." Isis said they all shrugged and finished breakfast. When they where through they took the 45 min drive to the museum Bakura grumbling about to much light and the sun burning his eyes. When they made it to the museum they parted and went on there ways Bakura, Malik, and Marik went into the ancient room while Isis went to some other part.

After an hour of watching the people walk through, the three boys began to get bored. Just then one of their good friends walked in and started toward them, probably the only one who could see them in the shadows.

"Seto, what brings you here?" Marik asked cheerfully with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"No reason really I just need to get that book I let Malik borrow." He said smirking.

Malik smirked back then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thin black covered book.

Bakura snorted and Marik looked confused.

Seto smirked once more when the book was back in his hands. "Well I'll see you boys later." Then he turned around and headed out the way he had entered the sound of the door slamming into another body meet there ears, then the sudden ting of fresh blood filled the air, they ignored it and went back to surveying the scene.

"Hey Baku?" Marik started.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Bakura growled rolling his eyes.

"Aw, but I wanted to tell you your play boy is here." Marik said pouting Bakura whipped his head around and sure enough on the other side of the room, looking as pale and beautiful as ever was his obsession.

"So that's who it is." Malik said. "I can see why you have such a fetish over him, he is rather beautiful."

Marik glared at Malik, but let it slip knowing it was the truth.

"He must go to that school." Marik said after a few moments of watching the boys slow graceful steps. The boy and his friend, that reminded Malik of another old friend, stopped not ten feet from them. Bakura wanted them to talk, he had never herd his fascinations voice and right then the sudden urge that he wanted to hit.

"So Ryou what do you think of that one?" The spiky haired boy asked pointing to the dolls in the display case.

"Hmm… Very life like I wouldn't be amazed if they believed souls lived in them." The boy, who Bakura had just learned was named Ryou, said in a small gentle voice.

"Even his voice is pretty." Marik said smiling.

"I wonder if Jou's okay I mean he got hit pretty hard with the door and he was bleeding, I think…" Yugi started.

"I wouldn't worry too much Yugi he's had worse." Ryou smiled and looked at his friend reassuringly.

"I suppose." Yugi said looking back at the display of dolls. "Are you okay Ryou…? I mean your getting paler as we walk and…"

Ryou held up a hand. "I said I was fine Yugi." He said in an icy voice that surprised both Yugi and the three boys in the shadows.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to keep asking… You missed a lot of school is all and I was just wondering if you had a life threatening disease or something." Yugi sputtered looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry… I… Didn't mean to snap..." Ryou said softly stifling another yawn. His stomach decided at that moment to remind him of his hunger and he almost doubled over in the pain. "I think…" He started, but before he could utter another sentence he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh no, Ryou!" Yugi said lifting the boys' shoulders up and setting him against a display. "I should have let you just stay home today… Stay right there I'll be back with a teacher." Yugi said running off.

"What have you been doing to the poor kid?" Marik asked stepping out of the shadows to crouch in front of the ever paling boy. He lifted a hand and brushed some stray hairs off his clammy forehead.

"I didn't realize I affected him this bad…" Bakura mumbled crouching beside him. The teacher came in and they quickly disappeared back into a corner, the teacher squatted down Yugi hovering a few feet back. Ryou groaned and his eyes opened if he hadn't been so tired and sick feeling he would have jumped instead he just blinked at the two, starting at them with dull brown eyes.

He sat up clutching his head then used the display too help him stand up he mumbled an apology.

"What happened?" The teacher asked concerned.

"Nothing I'm just sick." He said still holding his head which to him felt like it was on fire.

"How about you go lie down on the bus and Yugi here can get you something to eat and drink." The teacher suggested helping him over to the door.

Ryou nodded the okay and they left the room Yugi following slowly behind.

"Maybe… You took the game to far…?" Marik said.

"Or not far enough." Malik said with a grin. Marik looked at him funny as did Bakura, but then a thought hit him and he realized what Malik meant.

"Isis wouldn't like that…" He started.

"Isis got over me now didn't she?" He said smiling even wider.

"What if he doesn't want it?" Bakura asked slowly Marik was looking between them confused as usual.

"Who said he had to?" Malik commented. Bakura smirked ideas forming in his head.

"Very well I guess I will have to catch him soon then." Bakura said looking down at the spot that had just occupied the pale boys' body an evil grin spreading across his face allowing his pointy teeth to show

* * *

Remember these are my beliefs on vampires so XP... I didn't think I would be able to make the chapter this long, but then I got to school and I was bored I didn't want to do my science so I just started to type an hour an a half later I had all 7 pages done. I got home and fixed them and viola. Oh and about them eating I know they don't have to lets just say they like the taste more on that in later chapters. 

Reviews.

anime-luney- Yes I know... D: And no I am not. D:( Thank you I am glad you like it and I updated 'cause... Well I felt like updating after only a day or is it two... oh well.

ailisa d. frieson- XD! Thanks though it mostly consisted of the word more I was still happy you liked it enough to say that and review.

crazychic2188- Thank you I am glad that it interests you I don't really get to the plot till ch. 7 so I hope you keep reading it and it continues to hold your interest.

JitsaruJakara- So do I, I used to play it when I was little we had a big back yard and plenty of hiding places and lights around. Though are prize was a little different. So jealous :gonk: I hope that you keep reviewing then I love it whenpeople continue to review it just shows methat they are still reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 4.

Pairings- See second and third chapters.

Warning- AU Ooc Kissing and stuff.(I make Seto slightly… Psycho XD;;;) yada yada cursing…**YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

I'm updating really early because I will be gone for about 4-5 days and I won't be able to update so to make up for that I update the next day. See you Monday I hope.

* * *

Jou ran through the corridors trying to keep the blood from dripping on the pale cream carpet, he nearly yelped in relief when he saw the bathroom up ahead. He ran inside and finally let the blood drip down. Most of it wasn't from his nose, surprisingly, he discovered his lip had been split open as well. 

He sucked on the tender flesh feeling the blood ting the back of his throat, just as he was wiping the last of it off his nose, and he was going to work on his lip, the very same guy who had caused all this walked inside and stared at him closing the door behind him.

Jou froze in what he was doing stared at him funny, then turned back to the mirror and started to wipe up the blood still running down his chin from his lip, his mouth was filling with it. He spit some of it into the sink knowing if he drank too much more of it he would probably get sick. He didn't feel Seto move until he looked back up and saw him beside him. He jumped back.

"What the hell?" He started the man stared at him icily then grabbed his wrist and pulled him up against his chest. "Hey what…?" Jou started, but was cut off when a pair of cold lips touched his, own, hungrily. His eyes went wide and he started to struggle, Seto only held him tighter and pushed him back against the wall giving him no room for escape.

He tried to turn his head, only to have a hand grab his chin and hold it firmly in place. A tongue probed his wound, that was still leaking his life essence, and he gasped. His eyes flying open even wider when the same tongue dashed inside of his mouth drinking up his saliva and searching through all the areas, some Jou didn't even know existed until that tongue found it.

He almost let into the jolts that traveled down his spine and left him feeling woozy, but he couldn't do that he was to stubborn. Tears of anger gathered at the corners of his eyes and then a gasp of pain raced through his throat as his bottom lip was chewed gently in a pair of strangely sharp teeth. The emotions running through his body became too much, plus the lack of oxygen and Jou went limp in Setos arms.

Seto pulled back his eyes glazed over in a sort of blood lust. He looked at the blond haired boy in his arms and almost felt sorry for what he did. Almost. He picked the boy up bridle style and left the bathroom no one saw him leave or that a certain student was cradled in his arms.

* * *

When Ryou awoke on the bus they where already on their way back, the bus was moving and it was pretty quiet. He sat up and looked around finding Yugi in the seat behind him asleep. He yawned into his hand and sat back in his seat unsure of how much longer the ride could be. He didn't have to wait much longer about 15 min later they were at the front of the school and the teacher was telling them they could go home. 

Ryou stood up and stretched. "Hey how are you feeling?" Yugi asked from behind startling him.

"I guess better I should probably be going though I need to stop at the store on my way home…" Ryou started, Yugi gave him a look.

"Okay… Well be careful." He said Ryou nodded and left. His notebook still in hand.

He made it to the store and bought what he would need for the next couple of days. After he was through he quickly made his way home not wanting to get caught in the dark again.

He went through the front door locking it with a loud click behind him, and then he practically ran to the kitchen and started a bowl of water to boil. He tapped his fingers impatiently, and while he waited for the water he placed the rest of the food in its respected place. He grabbed down a cup and poured himself a glass of milk, and right as he was going to sit the water started to boil he added it to the instant cup of ramen he had bought for a quick meal then brought it, and a pair of chopsticks to his place at the table.

He downed the glass of milk enjoying the way it filled him, then turned too his noodles and woofed them down ignoring manners.

He wiped his face and gave a contented sigh; he then realized Yugi hadn't brought him his food at lunch. _'I must have been out of it.' _He thought. He got up and cleaned his mess up, then went over to the phone and checked the messages.

'_Ryou its Yugi just wanted to make sure you made it home alright. Well I guess I will speak to you tomorrow… Oh Wait. Um… have you seen Jou? Because he never made it on the bus at least I don't think he did, Honda was to busy sucking face with Otogi to really notice, but he said he never saw him… Well I'll find out later… Bye.'_

Ryou stared at the phone weirdly and erased the message. "Jou…?" He couldn't remember if he had made it on the bus. In fact the last time he had seen him they had just gotten there.

"I hope he finds his way home okay." He said to no one unparticular. He shook his head and went up to his room where the sun was just setting causing his room to glow golden. He crawled under his blankets, not bothering to turn out the light, and closed his eyes drifting off into sleep a few min later.

He awoke with a start when a loud boom echoed throughout his room he sat up his eyes wide and his arms trembling with fear and, to his utter disappointment it was thunder that he had heard his worst enemy, next to the dark.

He stared out the window a minute more before another bolt ripped through the black sky illuminating his room more with the brightness. 5 seconds later the thunder hit and it was loud it shook the floor and rattled the walls Ryou curled his legs up to his chest and started to hum trying too drown out the sound.

He almost closed his eyes, but he couldn't. Another one hit so close he could feel the electricity in the air. He let out a muffled scream when the thunder hit, then the lights flickered and went out. His eyes widened more he was even more afraid of the dark. He could feel himself loosing consciousness and knew he would pass out in a second, but right before he lost his vision he could have sworn he saw someone in the corner of his room watching him with glowing red eyes and a large pearly white grin.

* * *

Jou awoke in unfamiliar settings the room was one to warm to be his, two way to big, and three blue. He sat up and noticed he was on a large bed that could very comfortably fit 3- 4 people. His brow creased in worry, he couldn't remember what had happened, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to think back. 

The last thing he remembered he had been cleaning the blood from his nose when… His eyes snapped open as the rest of it came back and he looked around himself frantically trying to find the freaky blue eyed guy that had sucked his mouth clean and made him pass out.

He stood up when he saw the room was empty other then him. Next thought was escape; he went to the balcony window on the left and saw it was pitch black outside. He turned the handles and stepped out hoping he wasn't too high up and the farthest he would have to go was a few feet.

He looked down and his face fell at the height he stumbled back and pressed his back against the wall, his breathing going back to normal. He was at least 5 or 6 stories up and he knew even if he tried he wouldn't survive that jump.

He slid down the wall onto his butt, and tucked his chin into his legs. Looking around at the dark scenery all he could really see was the outline of trees and some mountains in the distance, other then that the area was pitch dark. It didn't help that the sky was filled with clouds and it looked as if it was going to rain any moment.

As if on cue he felt a few drops hit his arms then more and more until the rain was coming down in sheets. It was only then, as his cloths became soaked and his hair matted down growing longer with the weight, that he allowed the pent up tears to fall down his cheeks. He had never really wanted to go home before, but at this moment that was all he wanted he would rather face his old mans drunken form, then whatever the freaky guy had in mind.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly let his eyes trail up filled with fear and sorrow and a ting of anger when they locked onto the icy ones.

"What are you doing?" The cold voice of Seto asked him ignoring the pitiful look.

Jou remained silent not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit out here to long." Seto said a little softer, but not by much.

Jou tried to stand, but his body was stiff from the cold rain and emotions, and he was too frightened to really try. Seto rolled his eyes and lifted Jou up by his arms, then swung him up and held him.

Jou let out a squeak of surprise and held onto Setos shirt with stiff fingers. "W… Why… Am… I here?" He asked his body shaking from the cold.

Seto didn't favor him with an answer, and instead carried him into his bathroom and sat him down on the toilet then turned the shower on to a decent temperature.

"I'll have something for you to wear on the sink right there for when you get out." He told him before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Jou sighed and knew a shower would do him some good so he stripped the wet cloths off his body with a little difficulty, seeing as he could barely stand. Then he scooted in under the gentle waves of warmth and closed the curtain.

He didn't hear the door open or see Seto watching his silhouette through the curtain, and when he turned off the water he didn't see Seto disappear through the door as silently as he had come. He dried off with a large fluffy towel and dressed in the dark, red long sleeved, silk top, blue boxers and dark, red silk pajama pants.

He kind of liked the way the pants felt and everything, but he still wanted answers and he still wanted to go home and be asleep in his own room. He left the bathroom and noticed the bedroom was pitch black he fumbled around till he found the light switch then flipped it and jumped back when he found Seto sitting in a chair not 3 feet away.

He looked away from the soul searching glare.

"Why where you outside in the rain?" Seto asked breaking the silence.

"Trying to find an escape." Jou answered truthfully with a shrug.

Seto stared at him still raising an eyebrow at his answer.

"Why would you do that?" Seto asked a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Well… Because you're scary." Jou answered looking back at him with a confused expression. "Who goes up to random people and kisses them, did you even consider the fact that I wouldn't like it?" He asked allowing some of his anger to seep into his words.

"Hmm… No actually I didn't." Seto said looking over to the balcony doors and watching the droplets run down the panes.

"Can… I go home now?" Jou asked knowing that his captor would have to take him.

"No." Seto answered.

Jou suddenly felt cold fear in his predicament. "Why not?" He asked in a small voice.

"Because one the road is flooded, and two I don't want you too." Seto answered.

Jou felt a little better, but the other reason still bugged him. "What do you mean you don't want me too?" He asked slowly.

"I mean…" Seto started standing up from his chair and walking toward Jou, who backed up two steps before he hit the wall with no escape, Seto continued to walk slowly until he was right in front of him placing both arms on either side of his shoulders to prevent escape. "I don't want you to leave." He mumbled a smirk on his lips before he bent down and kissed Jou again.

This time it was less forceful, Jou put his hands against Setos chest and tried to push him off again, but his efforts where in vain once more. Seto only held him in a stronger grip by placing his hands on his shoulders, and shoved his tongue through his lips into his mouth. He wasn't able to hold in the moan that was acquired from the tender touch against his neck by Setos fingers. Seto pulled back smirking and Jou glared at him hatefully.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because." Seto said not really giving him an answer.

"That answer doesn't satisfy me." Jou said with a growl. Seto raised a hand to his face and tenderly stroked his cheek, pushing back stray strands of his corn yellow hair. Jou watched his fingers and wanted to both smack them away and rub against them. He decided to do neither and just stood there stiffly.

"What would you like me to say?" Seto asked still stroking his cheek and watching his face. He had started to enjoy the way his emotions shone right through into his expressions; he could read what the other was feeling without needing to ask.

"I… I want you to tell me the truth." Jou said softly still watching the fingers warily.

"Hmm…" Seto leaned forward and saw Jou tense, but instead of kissing him he leaned till his mouth was right next to the boys' ear uncomfortably close. "Because I liked the way you tasted." He told him nipping his ear lobe and pulling back, he watched Jous hand go to his ear where he rubbed the tender skin.

"That's it…? What a stupid reason." Jou mumbled glaring at him.

"You asked." Seto said.

"Wait… What do you mean I taste good how can you taste someone?" Jou asked confused.

"Your blood." Seto said.

Jou paled. "Ew! You liked the way my blood tasted!" He asked clearly disgusted.

"Yes it's nice. The best I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." Seto told him still fondling his cheek.

"You're psycho!" Jou yelled pushing him back harshly, and then ran booking it for the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it putting his weight against it just incase, he leaned his forehead against the cool wood. He heard no sounds coming from the other side and didn't know whether he should be relieved or even more scared, instead he just stared at the linoleum on the floor and played with his ear that still tingled slightly in remembrance.

"You can't hide in this bathroom." Seto said from behind him, causing Jou to freeze and his breath to stop in his throat. Seto came up to him watching his breathing stop and his body tense he wrapped his arms around the frightened boys waist and felt the muscles tense even more at his touch. "I get the strange feeling you don't like me much." He whispered in Jou's ear making said boy shiver in response.

"Well… You just told me my blood attracted you, and you won't let me go home. How did you expect me to react?" He asked trying to gain his senses back.

"… I expected you to throw yourself at me." He told him truthfully.

Jou tried to turn his head to glare at him, but he couldn't turn all the way with Seto pressing him against the door. "I would… Never act like that." He growled.

"Aw don't fret Puppy you will soon." Seto mock cooed nipping at his neck.

* * *

Ryou awoke from his pleasant dream to the soft ticking of a clock, at first it was a pleasant, soothing sound, then he realized he didn't have a clock that made that type of noise in his room, and the only room with one was the living room. 

His eyes opened slowly and roamed the room. It was the living room, but he could have sworn he had fallen asleep in his bed. He sat up bringing the blankets with him and yawned. A ting of pain in his neck alarmed him and he instantly shot a hand to the area it had come from. He pulled his fingers away and stared at the digits with morbid fascination, two trails of deep, red blood trailed down his fingers and pooled at his wrist.

His eyes widened in realization that he was bleeding. He ran to the bathroom and checked to see what it was. To his horror he saw two puncture marks marring his pale, white skin. He did a double take when he saw the punctures growing smaller until they disappeared completely.

He twisted his neck to the other side and checked to see if his eyes where playing tricks on him then looked at the initial area again, the only evidence it was true were the trails of blood still drying on his neck. He took a wash cloth and scrubbed the area till it was bright red.

"I'm loosing it…" He mumbled looking at the rusty red streaks on the wash cloth. He threw it in the garbage and left the bathroom. He grabbed his blanket and curled back on the couch and turned on the TV. After he had discovered the power was back on, trying to push the insane thoughts, which threatened to surface, out of his mind.

* * *

Bakura watched Ryou's sleeping form from his doorway. He loved the way the boy smelt. He knew he was cheating in the game because he wasn't aloud in the light or really in his home, but he would wait until the light went out in Ryous room before he would play with him. He knew a storm was coming and he hoped it would favor him. 

The storm hit after about an hour of watching Ryou breath. The boy reeked of fear, and it only served to excite Bakura more. Right as the light went out he ran to the corner, a large grin on his face, he saw Ryou look over at him his eyes glazed with fear before they shut and he fell back, out cold.

The storm dissipated shortly after and Bakura walked slowly to the erratically breathing boy. Even in slumber he was breathing harshly, and the fear still poured from him.

Bakura lifted him up into his arms and brought him along with his blanket downstairs, where it was slightly warmer, and it would be more comfortable for them both. He set the white haired angel on the sofa and wrapped the blankets around his arms, and then he himself sat down and pulled the thin body into his lap. He trailed his fingers through the silky hair and watched Ryous face as he smiled slightly in his sleep and his breathing evened out.

Bakura brushed the hair off his neck and stared at it watching the veins pump life through his body, he bent his mouth down and trailed kisses along the tender skin his tongue darted out and he tasted it, he heard and felt the boy moan quietly. He pulled back his lip and nuzzled his teeth into the skin, not quite puncturing it yet.

A whimper of fear and pain met his ears, but he let it go before digging his teeth all the way in. Ryou thrashed in his arms for a moment before Bakura used his arms and legs to hold him down, he sucked some of the precious blood out and felt Ryou shudder at the odd feeling of his blood being extracted. The taste was fantastic. It didn't have too much of the coppery flavor to it, more of a thick vanilla flavor mixed, it was strange and Bakura found that he loved it. He felt Ryou try to get out of his grasp once more and Bakura knew it was time to let go before he changed him, he didn't want to do that. Yet.

He removed his teeth and saw Ryou flinch and try to pull away. He licked his lips and the blood trailing from his neck, before standing up and releasing Ryou. He hid in the shadows of the room and a second later the lights flickered back on Ryou awoke scarcely a min. after that and he watched his reaction. He was slightly disappointed when he found Ryou pretending it was all a dream, or something. He watched him watching T.V. His eyes showing he was tired, but wouldn't go to sleep.

A few minutes later he left without being noticed.

* * *

End of this chapter. All the chapters from now on are from 7-8 pages sometimes a tad bit shorter or longer depending on my mood. 

Meh sadish ending… Lemon next chapter. Lotsa blood sucking uh if you hadn't noticed I switch around a lot I sorta got used to writting that way so I hope it doesn't frustrate anyone my sister who is my guine pig at reading my stories before I post got mad because she wanted to know what was happening with R/B but actually I liked writting the J/K parts better. XD And I especially like writting the naughty bits I used to blush like a virgin bride on her wedding night whenever I wrote or read anything more then kissing but now... Well lets just say I corrupted myself and it just flows out of my head without any shame. Till next chapter then.

Reviews.

anime-luney- You can't worship me for being a better lemon writter because I worship you more for your smutty stories . D: ( I worship you more !((Ha ha))

Flame-chan- Oh he has a little of this and a little of that planned. ((Smirks pervertedly)) He he eh... Yeah...

crazychic2188- I always do though I have a horrible feeling that those rumars are true about not being aloud too and I will get my account deleted or some such.Thanks very much for the nice reviews.

hikariEnzeru- I always found it rediculouse I mean dead people don't turn to dust in the sun right and there is no reason vampires should either. I like it some what then again I'm vain so. XD; I'm glad you like it I havn't seen enough Vamp fics in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom so I decided what the heck and I wrote it. I fill up some space but it's usually with a smutty scene or something that's not boreing. I love writting the Seto Jou scenes it's fun. I hope that you are happy with the update and it's didn't take to long to post. ((Giggles one day wow so long))

blackdove- OO Is that all anyones gonna say when they reply. D; Oh well it makes me happy that people like it enough to review even if it was one word. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 5.

Pairings- See 2nd and 3rd chapter.

Warning- AU VF Ooc yada yada **Lemon **it's a violent bloody lemon, but it is consensual which means both agree to do it that way. They are sorta sadomasochists…**YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

I only wrote the lemon 'cause my sister wanted one... It's not that good though 'cause I bairly detail anything, but I think it's okay and I always imagined that Malik and Marik where sorta bloody people and sooo I came up with this.

* * *

Malik was sitting on their bed waiting for his love to get out of the bathroom so they could go to bed. He didn't have to wait long, he watched Marik come out of the bathroom only a towel covering him, water still running from his hair down his tanned skin. He licked his lips at the delicious site. 

"What are you staring at?" Marik asked laughing.

"You." Malik told him seductively.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Marik rolled his eyes.

Malik got up from his spot on the bed and walked toward Marik until he was standing right behind him. His hands wrapped around the others body, and Marik leaned back until he was flat against Maliks chest. Maliks hands trailed lower until they were digging under the towel, andMarik clenched the towel tighter to his body trying not to let it fall off.

Malik grabbed his hands with one of his own and pinned them to his chest.

"What are you doing the door isn't even locked…" Marik mumbled huskily.

**Lemon **

"All the more exciting." Malik said pushing his hands even lower before the towel dropped to the floor, exposing Marik to the cold air. Malik stroked the skin enjoying the way it quivered at his touch; he dragged Marik over to the bed and threw him down pouncing on top of him.

He trailed kisses across his bronzed chest and still held his hands down, pinning them to his side. He loved the way Marik tried to muffle his moans as he trailed his soft lips over a nipple, using the sharp incisors to cause him both pain and pleasure. He scrapped his tooth against Mariks unmarred chest and licked the blood up enjoying the tangy flavor.

Marik moaned and bucked into the touches. Malik smirked and rubbed his thigh against Mariks shaft, gaining a gasp and a moan all in one. Malik sat up and released Mariks arms then he teasingly stripped off his shirt as Marik watched him with glazed eyes. His pants came next, Marik tried to help him, but he only smirked and smacked the hands away. He sat back on his chest straddling him with nothing but his boxers on.

"Malik…" Marik whined.

"What is it love?" Malik asked knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Take them off and get on with it!" He growled.

Malik smirked and decided he had waited long enough. He removed the restricting article then lifted Mariks hips and positioned himself, he saw Marik ready himself by clenching his jaw shut, and he thrust inside instantly feeling some blood run against his own erection, out and down their thighs.

Mariks finger nails ripped down his back leaving bloody trails, and he held back the scream only because of Isis. He gasped for air as the pain started to recede then nodded for Malik to continue.

He thrust hard and fast inside of him, not bothering to start off slow; he already knew Marik would get pissed off if he tried. A few thrusts later Marik screamed out, unable to keep it quiet, and Malik grinned like a Cheshire cat, he had hit the target. He thrust harder into the same spot the blood lubricated his thrusts giving him more friction and better traction so he could hit that area dead on each time.

He knew Marik was close, he had stopped screaming and his head was rolled to the side, his hair sticking to his neck and face with sweat. He stroked Mariks ignored member making his head snap back and his mouth to open in a startled gasp. He came into Maliks hand, and the pressure of his tensed muscles caused Malik to cum a few minutes later inside of him. He fell on top of Marik trying to catch his breath.

"Took you long enough to find it…" Marik mumbled.

"Sorry love." Malik mumbled back placing a chaste kiss on his pouting lips. Marik grinned and pulled him back for another kiss deepening it more.

"You ready for another round?" Marik asked releasing his lips and staring into his eyes. Malik nodded and smirked down at him, both could probably go another few rounds before the night was through.

**End Lemon thingy.**

Bakura walked through the front door, he didn't want to take the chance of Isis catching him red handed again this time, if she asked he would tell her he was in the basement, or some such. He decided to go to the Kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_**Bakura, **_

**_I know you snuck out, so I just wanted you to know I left for the night to do some work at the museum. Reason being Marik and Malik won't be quiet and I can't sleep with their… Activities going on. _**

**_Sincerely, Isis. _**

"Great I get to listen to them having sex all night." Bakura mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked from behind him.

"Yes I would love to know." Malik said his arms wrapped around Mariks chest.

"Here." Bakura said handing them the note.

"How rude." Marik said smirking.

"Hey we got you out of trouble." Malik told him grinning himself.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Bakura told them starting toward his room.

"Wait! How did it go with your play boy?" Marik asked.

"It went fine." Bakura told them.

"I thought you were going to change him?" Malik asked.

"No… I would rather play with him a little first." Bakura explained walking the rest of the way down the hall and disappearing around a corner.

"Okay… Marik grab the strawberries I'll get the whip cream." Malik said going toward the fridge.

* * *

Seto watched Jou from the side of the bed, after the pup had passed out for the second time he had decided to lay him out on the bed and let him be until he woke up. 

There really was no sense in playing with a sleeping body.

The blond moaned in his sleep and turned over revealing the pale skin of his stomach to Seto who only stared at the spot and forcefully turned away. Honey glazed eyes blinked open and stared around before a groan of protest passed his lips.

"Awake?" Seto asked smirking.

"No I'm sleepwalking." Jou sneered pulling the blanket up and around his shoulders he tucked his body to the side and curled into a ball.

"Are you mad at me?" Seto asked play pouting.

"I don't even know you, you freak." Jou whispered not wanting the other to really hear. And if Seto had been human he wouldn't of.

"We can change that." Seto said frowning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jou asked sitting up and looking over at him.

"You said you didn't know me so we could get to know each-other not pasts or anything, but small stuff." Seto replied.

"… You heard that… Uh… I guess… Ask away." Jou mumbled playing with the blankets in his hands.

"How old are you?" Seto asked.

"16 you?"

"Eh… 17 I guess." Seto answered hesitantly, truth be told he was much older, but he didn't want to reveal too much and have Jou pass out on him yet. "Siblings?"

"Sister she lives with my mom. You?"

"Brother he lives here. Why doesn't your sister live with you?"

"My parents got divorced I got my old man and she got the old hag." Jou answered bitterness evident in his voice.

"Mmm… What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Jou blurted out. Seto smirked.

"Food?"

"Hamburgers." Jou answered his stomach growled at the same moment reminding him he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Hungry?" Seto asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Jou answered suddenly remembering the situation.

"I'll get you something; don't try jumping off the balcony or something like that." Seto told him before exiting the room. The loud click of a lock sounded and he could hear Jous disappointed sigh before a loud plop sounded and Seto could just imagine the boy slamming back down on the pillows.

He went down to the Kitchen ignoring the looks the maids and butlers gave him. When he entered he went straight to the fridge and knocked the boxes to the side before he got to the human food, he grabbed out a pizza that Mokuba had made him buy the other day, and threw it on the counter, then he barked orders to have it finished and sent up to his room.

As he was leaving and the cooks got to work he ran into his brother. "Seto, how is your new pup?" He asked smiling innocently at him, but Seto knew this trick.

"He's fine and how is yours?" Seto asked.

Mokuba's grin turned eerie. "Oh he's splendid." He answered then started back on his way down the hall to his room skipping along as if he really was a 12 year old kid free of worries. Seto shook his head and headed back upstairs, when he entered the room Jou was on the edge swinging his legs back and forth humming a tune that sounded oddly familiar.

He looked up when Seto entered and gave him a small smile before continuing on with his song. Seto closed the door and went back to his chair where he sat and listened. Jou looked back at him and stopped humming.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing I just found your voice pretty." Seto sighed.

A knock at the door interrupted what Jou was about to say, and then one of the cooks came in with a large silver platter and two plates. He set them on the bed and left the room. Jou stared at the contraption distrustfully.

"It won't eat you, it's just Pizza." Seto told him after what seemed forever of him just staring at it.

"Oh…" Jou lifted it up and his stomach clenched at the beautiful smell and sight. He immediately grabbed a piece and gobbled it down when there was only 3 pieces left he fell back with a groan.

"Eat too much?" Seto asked laughing softly at him.

"Nnn…" Was the only reply he got.

The cook came back in and took the tray away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jou asked wiping his face off with a napkin.

"Yes, but Pizza won't sate my hunger…" Seto told him.

"Oh… But there where three Pieces left…" Jou started confused. Seto stood up and Jou tensed ready to run if he had too.

"No, you don't get it, after everything you still don't understand. You are very naïve." Seto said before he disappeared from Jous vision.

"What the…" Jou started relaxing a second. A hand curling around his chest made him freeze it was just like the bathroom, but freakier he felt himself on the verge of passing out again.

"Ah ah ah… Not this time Pup." Seto growled before a painful prick shocked Jou back to wakefulness, he tried to jerk away from the pain, but only succeeded in causing more. He realized, after he had started to grow tired and his body grew lax, that it was Setos mouth on his neck and ironically his teeth where making the pain, the funny thing was it wasn't really painful anymore just strange. His eyes started to droop and his breathing grew shallow.

Seto released his neck from his mouth and stroked Jous hair back soothingly as he watched his face.

"What did you do…?" Jou asked slowly and obviously with much difficulty in his current state.

"I drank your blood." Seto answered him truthfully positioning himself so Jou was lying between his legs and up against his chest while he leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh…" Jou mumbled blinking slowly. "It was weird." He told him a minute later before he tried to lift a hand and it fell back to the bed. "You made everything go slowly."

"That's the blood loss." Seto informed him watching his every move.

"It's like the moon…" Jou whispered loosing energy fast.

"You've never been to the moon. How would you know?" Seto asked trying to get him to lose all his energy so he would pass out and gain it back.

"I went to a museum once… I gotta go into a non- gravity room thingy and float around… It was fun… This is… Scary…" He whispered the last part before his eyes shut and he passed out.

Seto stared down at his face and pulled the blankets over them before lying down and trying to pass out himself, the taste of Jous blood still coating his mouth. He really liked the way it tasted.

* * *

The next morning Ryou was sitting in his class room 15 minutes early, he had decided to go and try to make up all his work so he had gotten there around an hour ago and to most of the teachers surprise he finished just about all that he had missed in the last 5 days in an hour. Most of it was just worksheets and he knew all the answers without needing to read the sheets. 

He laid his head on his arms and ignored the coldness of the room. He jumped when the wind rattled a pane and looked up. It was raining again and the lighting had still not gone away.

"Excuse me?" A rich voice started, Ryou looked over at it and his eyes widened there standing in the doorway was a Yugi look alike a second later he realized it was mostly the hair that looked the same; this man had a more wild style going with the blond running through the spikes and the tips being more frayed in a sense.

His eyes where a dark blood red that immediately made Ryou tense and he was at least 3 quarters of a foot taller then the 4 foot 11 inches of Yugi.

"Are you alright?" The man asked looking concerned. "You've been staring for a while…"

"Oh… I'm sorry it's just you reminded me of some one… Actually more then just one…" He mumbled the last part and looked down at his desk. "Uh… Can I help you?" He asked looking back up, the man was sitting in the desk beside him Ryou didn't even jump he was to tired and he felt as if everything where in slow motion this morning.

"Yes I wanted to know if this is the right classroom?" He asked handing Ryou his schedule. Ryou looked over it a second.

"Yeah it is." He answered, then even though he knew it was rude he laid his head back down on his arms unable to sit up any longer.

"Are you sure you're alright."

"No not really… What's your name...? I'm Ryou."

"Yami, Just call me Yami."

Ryou yawnedinto an open palm a blush of embarrassment resting on his cheeks.

"Tough night?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Ryou answered blinking a few times his blush disapating.

"Ryou!" A light voice called from the doorway Ryou looked up and saw it was Yugi.

"Hello Yugi." Ryou said Yugi spotted Yami and slowed his pace over suddenly his shyness hit.

"Ah… Yami this is Yugi the one you sort of reminded me of at first glance."

"I see it's nice to meet you Yugi." Yami smiled politely.

"Oh um nice to… Uh meet you too." Yugi replied keeping his stuttering at bay.

"So did you guys find Jou?" Ryou asked suddenly feeling less tired.

"No… Honda even got up the nerve to stop at his house and check his dad was… Well he wasn't to happy and he said Jou hadn't showed up at all." Yugi answered his shyness flying off as genuine concern filled its place.

"Maybe the guy took him home or something." Ryou said trying to find a way to sooth the troubled boy.

"Or maybe he kidnapped him and put him in ice and he's selling his organs on the black market and replaced Jous with animal parts!" Yugi stammered looking mortified.

"Yugi… You've been reading the newspaper again haven't you?" Ryou asked trying to stifle his giggles at the absurd statement. The man Yami however couldn't hold his laughs and about a minute later they subsided to soft hiccups.

Even Yugi was smiling sheepishly. "Okay so maybe that is a little far fetched, but I wouldn't doubt that Jou is scared right now." Yugi said frowning.

"I bet your friend will be just fine." Yami told them. They both nodded at the man feeling strangely better after he said that. The bell resonated through the school signaling class was about to start, and they all took their seats except Yami who stood up in the front and waited for the teacher to enter so he could be introduced and class could begin.

He didn't have to wait long when the teacher entered all the students went silent.

"Morning class as you may have noticed we have a new student." She started nodding over to Yami. "His name is Yami"

* * *

Parts of it are just fillers of you didn't notice, but I guess without them the story would be a little dull… So live with 'em. 

Hope you liked it... I know major wierdness but so far it's one of my fav chapters.

As you probably also notice I don't say last names but... That's 'cause I didn't feel like it...XD;

Reviews.

Flame-chan- Yes I know but it evens out after a while the Yami yugi pairing takes a while though. I like Ryou Bakura a lot it's what got me into the fandom but then I went to YY/Y and then Seto/ Jou and then Seto/Seth (I guess it's Seto's past self) And then Seto/ Jou again. I made Jou drink his blood and Malik/ Marik do naughty things. 8)

JitsaruJakara- XD Yay.I know he's always uptight in most fics or a horny bastard or something of the likes. So I made him a blood crazy horny bastard. XD I am glad you will keep reading that makes me happy.

ailisa d. frieson- D; Okay. ((Updates more))

anime-luney- Nu I don't D:( I still say you are better. No argueing with me. ((Hums so she can't hear you,and pokes eyes so she can't read))Oh noesmy eyeballs. ;-;

stormdrainlovin- I like that you reaviewed. ((Gives you more))

kagome-princess- Thank you it makes me feel all warm and tingly that people likethis. (ch 4) Thanks again.

hikarienzeru- Oh so wrong but oh so very right. He he he. Oooh I wrote a creepy part. Yay. I am glade I achieved greatness. I make them uberly wierd in this chapter. Yes yugi does his and Yami's relationship takes a little longer to get started meaning it took till this chapter for them to even meet and next chapter they start to get to know eachother a little better. Fluffyness will soon come.


	6. Chapter 6

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 6.

Pairings- See chapterstwo and three.

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Wee… XD I liked last chapter lotsa blood loss and (Gasp) Yami's in the scene now. Yay. Anyways that is all so now you may read.

* * *

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Marik moaned from a lump in the sheets. 

"That's because you ate almost all the strawberries last night love." Malik told him from another lump.

"I know…" Marik grumbled and sat up the sheets sliding over his bronzed skin to splay about messily.

"Don't do that or I might have to ravish you again." Malik mumbled watching him through a space in the sheets.

"Do what? All I did was sit up." Marik said blinking at him.

"That's all you need to do love, doesn't help that I know you aren't clothed under that thin sheet." He said slowly rubbing his foot over the desired area he got a moan in response. "See love irresistible." He whispered and pounced on Marik.

"Ah… Mm…. But… What about… Oh… Bakura?" Marik asked between pants and moans as Malik fondled him.

"What about him? You want him to join in?" Malik asked not stopping.

"N-no… Ooh… Not that I would… Ah… Mind mm… But he's probably awake and… Oh… Unnn he… Can hear us…. And he won't be… Ah Happy." Marik finished with much difficulty already working up a sweat panting as if he had run a mile.

"Hmm… Oh fine." Malik growled sitting up and stopping.

Marik sighed in half relief and half disappointment then he realized something he was stuck with a boner. He looked down at it then growled and got up; Malik grabbed his wrist stopping him before he got too far into the bathroom.

"I can help you with that in the shower." Malik suggested, Marik thought a second then with a wicked grin he pulled Malik practically dragging him into the bathroom. The music was turned on full blast and they got to work.

Bakura awoke that morning as grumpy as ever the sound of muffled music pounding through the floorboards. He sat up and rubbed his eyes free of the itchiness you usually get when you first wake up. After taking a bathroom break he went into the kitchen and saw the mess of whip cream, strawberries, and another undiscovered substance on the floor.

"Seems they had lots of fun last night." Bakura said grabbing a bag out of the fridge he ate when he was done he threw the bag away and went back to his room to dress. He came back out in a pair of loose black pants and thin white sweater that fit his body like water. A pair of boots met his feet and a long chain met his belt loops.

As he was leaving his room to find something to do Malik and Marik exited theirs looking quite pleased this morning, both dressed in the ordinary tank tops and leather.

"Baku!" Marik explained running and glomping him to the ground.

"Marik… Get off me before I rip something precious off you." He growled.

Marik nuzzled his neck making Bakura shiver, but he held it back. Then right as he was about to force Marik off, he got up. Bakura sat up and stared at him funny he had never reacted to his hugs and kisses or any of that stuff before. Feeling confused and angry he stood up and stalked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Marik asked confused.

"No…" Malik shrugged and dragged Marik into the kitchen for some food.

Bakura stormed down the sidewalk everyone keeping a good distance from the glaring psychopath. As the stream of people died, and he had walked a good couple of hours he made it to a park he had discovered a while back where he could watch Ryou in his town when he walked home from school. He sat at his bench and looked at his watch. The boy should be walking by any minute.

* * *

"Yami if you would tell something about yourself." The teacher asked looking over at him, all eyes where focused on him. 

"Hmmm well I come from Egypt, I'm 17, I like Chicken flavored Ramen, and chocolate Pocky, I have a turtle named snappy… And that's about it." Yami said making most of the students laugh.

"Interesting you may sit next to… Yugi." She said Yugi smiled at him shyly and he walked over and sat next to him.

The day went by slow as usual and even Yugi usually the optimistic one wanted the day to be over. At lunch everyone sat under the usual tree Yami had joined them as well. They all seemed pretty glum.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked sitting down.

"It's weird without Jou here." Hondo mumbled Otogi rubbed his back comfortingly and he attempted a smile at him.

"Oh…" Yugi sighed and slumped down. "I just wish he would call or something you know." The others nodded in agreement.

"Who is Jou?" Yami asked.

"Oh he's the class clown of the school, he went missing yesterday on a field trip." Honda explained.

"Oh okay." Yami said and ate the rest of his food.

At the end of the day everyone was ready to go home and the class room quickly emptied except for Yugi, Ryou, and Yami. Yugi because the teacher needed to have him stay a little after school and help with some work, Ryou because he fell asleep and Yami because he decided to try and wake Ryou.

Yugi walked over to where Yami was shaking the slumbering boy. "I hope you can wake him up if he has to walk home in the dark he'll freak and won't leave the school." Yugi said Yami stopped.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I dunno he's deathly afraid of it though won't go anywhere unless a lights on and the last time he got stuck in the school he refused to leave even when the teacher told him he'd call the cops." Yugi said staring at his friend sadly.

"Oh…" Yami mumbled.

"Yeah… So… We gotta wake him." Yugi told him and helped to rouse Ryou. When he finally awoke he sat up with a start.

"Hey…" Yugi started. Ryou looked at the time and nearly choked on a yawn he only had about 20 min to get home before dark.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, just not feeling well, well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta be running now." Ryou said in one breath then ran out the door waving bye to them.

* * *

Bakura had waited almost an extra hour or a little more and still no sign of Ryou the sun would set soon and he was pretty sure Ryou hadn't gone to school that day. Droplets of rain splashed his face and a small drizzle started to fall he went to stand up when the one he had been waiting for raced past and around a corner, he smirked and followed easily. 

Ryou fumbled with his keys it was just dark right that second and he was only 5 feet from his door he pushed the key in turned it and froze, a hand wrapped around to cover his mouth and another to cover his eyes. He knew what it was and he was scared. The door gave way and he was walked inside his hands limply at his sides tears of terror started to drip down his face falling between _its_ icy fingers.

The hands disappeared and Ryou found himself in the pitch dark all alone and of no clue where _it_ was. He rubbed his eyes of his tears and sat bringing his knees to his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to run anymore, what was the point _it_ had caught him fair and square he didn't get a lucky break this time.

"You're very pretty when you cry." A dark yet soothing voice said from right in front of him. Ryou gasped at the nearness and flailed back landing on his back he scrambled to sit up and was just about there when a weight settled on his waist and straddled him to the hardwood floor those icy fingers wrapped around his wrists and held them firmly in place beside his head. He struggled for a moment then went limp and let the tears fall harder, but he bit his tongue and remained silent.

"You should talk more you have a beautiful voice." The voice told him from above him. "How about this I'll introduce myself you won't have to I already know all about you. I am Bakura… Ironic isn't it?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded slightly and stared at the spot he had heard the voice come from.

"So Ryou…" Bakura said letting the name roll off his tongue. "Seems I finally caught you, any last requests?"

"Go away?" Ryou whispered half heartedly knowing it wouldn't happen. Bakura chuckled and leaned into his ear.

"No not right when I got my prize." He told him licking the side of his neck, Ryou shivered and held his breath.

Two sharp teeth scraped his skin and his breath hitched his fear increased as well. The teeth slid into his skin agonizingly slow and a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his scream his free fingers gripped the clothed shoulder of his tormenter.

His knuckles fisted and his fingernails dug into his flesh he would have struggled had Bakura given him any room to. Right as his vision started to go blurry it all stopped the feeling of his blood being drained and the hand over his mouth and fear of death.

Bakura sat back from his position and watched Ryous teary glazed expression his breathing was shallow and his eyes drooping. "Should I do it now or later?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"… Do… what?" Ryou asked in barely a whisper.

"Oh so you are conscious." Ryou's eyes swiveled up to where his own eyes where and he could almost imagine he could see him, but his gaze told him otherwise. "I can change you now… Or leave you for another time, what do you think?" He asked smirking.

"Change… But aren't you going to kill me?" Ryou asked sounding… Disappointed?

"No…" Bakura said confused. "Would you like me too?"

Ryou remained silent and a few more tears fell from his eyes. Bakura's eyes softened though Ryou couldn't see that. "Hmm… I think I will take you with me and consult a few friends." Bakura said lifting him up and placing him on his back piggy back ride style.

* * *

"I wonder if he made it home alright…" Yugi murmured to himself packing away the last of his books into his locker. 

"He most likely did." Yami said from behind him, Yugi jumped and turned around holding his chest.

"You scared me." He said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." Yami smiled. "I was just heading out would you like a ride home?" He asked.

"A ride?" Yugi drawled.

"Yes in a car." Yami told him chuckling at his expression.

"Are you sure… I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." Yugi said fiddling with his hands and shifting his feet.

"No you aren't its fine." Yami reassured him.

"Okay…" Yugi said and followed him outside to his black ford explorer (You thought I was going to name a fancy sports car huh? XP) then he slipped into the seat when Yami opened the door for him, a blush gracing his face the whole time.

Yami got in on the other side and turned the radio on soft rock music floated to his ears from the side speakers, he slipped on his seat belt at the last minute before Yami took off. About 15 min into the ride he had drifted off to sleep, at first Yami was watching him and the road then he realized something Yugi had never told him where he lived.

And now that the boy was asleep he didn't have the heart to wake him, so he drove to his own home instead. A nice 2 bedroom 1400 X 1500 square feet of his own personal space a kitchen fully equipped, a spacious bathroom with a bathtub to die for, and a nice cozy living room decorated in soft reds and golds, his room had a large queen sized bed adorned with white sheets and a black comforter his walls colored a pale sand color with a blood red lining.

He opened the door carrying the sleeping body in his arms, curled into his chest, and gripping his shirt in between his tiny, delicate fingers. He set Yugi down on the couch having to lightly force his fingers off then shut the door and locked it.

He went into the kitchen and started a meal of steamed noodles and chicken watching TV from the dinning room table and doing bits of his homework as he waited for the food to finish. When it was finished he went into the living room to find Yugi sitting up staring confusedly around.

He rubbed his eyes then spotted Yami and with a blush he sat up straighter. "Um… How come I'm here?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"You fell asleep in the car and I had no idea where you lived." Yami explained setting the bowl of food down along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh… Thanks." He said nodding at his food.

"No problem. I would drive you home now, but it's almost 11 and it's foggy out I have a phone and if you would like you can stay the night, or have your mother, or father pick you up." Yami told him.

"Oh no, um my Grandpa is the one I live with and he wouldn't drive in this anyway, I'll just call him and explain. I am very grateful to you for offering." Yugi said smiling. He finished off the food and called his grandpa explaining what happened and apologizing for worrying him. He set the phone down done with his conversation and sat back on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Well I'm going to go to bed I got you the guest bedroom set up while you where on the phone." Yami told him standing up Yugi stood as well and followed him down the hall.

"Night." Yugi said before opening the guest room door and walking in.

"Night." Yami said to the closed door before walking into his own room.

* * *

Jou awoke his head pounding as if he had drank the night away and he was suffering the result of a hangover, but he couldn't remember drinking anything the last thing he remembered was eating pizza. Then bits and pieces came back and he didn't know if he was scared or mad. He opened his eyes wincing when the sun hit them and sat up. 

No one was in the room just like before, he hoped he would be left alone for a while he was still so tired and even if he had eaten, his stomach felt so empty as if he hadn't eaten all day he knew it was from lack of sleep, but he thought he had gotten plenty of sleep last night. He tucked his knees into his chest and pulled the blankets over his shoulders.

As he stared at the spot right above his feet he started to hum the same lullaby as yesterday the one his mother used to sing to him before she ran off. He couldn't remember all the words anymore but he remembered 'hay sura sura whatever will be will be hay sura sura…' then all the other words where a blank and so he would hum it.

"What is that song?" Seto asked from the same chair. Jou jumped and looked up with fear in his eyes the song catching in his throat.

"I… Don't know." He said in a soft voice ridden with sleep.

"Then why do you sing it?" Seto asked staring out the window.

"Because… It makes me feel better." He told him staring back down at his spot.

"Hmm…" Seto sighed.

"So… What are you?" Jou asked after several minutes of tense silence.

"A vampire." He said straight forward.

"That's what I was guessing… So… Did you make me one or not?" He asked hoping not.

"No I would need to give you my blood for that to happen." He told him. Jou let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you want with me though?" He asked fearful of the answer.

"Like I said your blood is the best I have tasted so… I keep you innocent for a while and drink from you every once in a while then in about a year when I get bored of you I kill you." He told him explaining how it went usually.

"Oh yay." Jou grumbled sarcastically. Seto remained silent and watched him.

"You asked." Seto said.

"I never asked for this though…" He whispered. "Have I not suffered enough in life that now I must be someone's food?" He asked his anger rising.

"I guess not." Seto said shrugging.

"I'd rather fall off the balcony." He said his anger slipping away.

"Be my guest." Seto told him looking at the open doors opened revealing the balcony in all it's glory. Jou stared at it for a second before looking over at Seto distrusting.

"I'm not going to stop you." He said folding his arms.

Jou walked to the doors and outside onto the balcony watching Seto the whole time, half of him screamed at him to stop the other half said there was no hope that he might as well do it. So with a sigh of remorse he jumped over the side and shut his eyes ready for the impact, Setos eyes went wide he hadn't expected him to go through with it.

* * *

He he he… Evil cliffy what shall happen now? Will Jou die or… Not…? (Shifty eyes) Find out next time on Dra… Uh… Nightlight… XD;; I just watched Dragon ball Z so sue me… Not really though… All I have is uh… 12 pennies and 9 manga's and a few games you wouldn't make a profit… u.u ;;;; 

(I don't own DBZ) (More shifty eyes)

Reviews-

anime-luney- D: Meh... Your mean. XP ((Cures eyes only to look at the piccies. ((Shifty eyes)) ))

crazychix2188- XD! Thank you I hope this ones okay too though the cliffie is the evilest I have ever done.

Flame-chan- The BxR is getting their XD;; No worries though they are the main pairing in the storie even if it seems like SxJ is I just got carried away with them. ((Nervouse shuffle))

JitsaruJakara- :o Okay. ((Be's oh so happy and feels loved and other crap)) I know I like making him a little Oocplus I seriously think it's just sexual frustration or something that makes him all grumpy. ((Plans to cure that useing Jou ;) ))

Kagome-princess- I am glad you like it thanks for reading.

Fallen-angel-of-repression- ((Tacklehuggleglomp)) :) long reviews make me happy. XD! I love that Bakura backwards. ((Kicks self for not thinking of it)) I love all those pairings it's rare that I like many others I don't mind mixing the Hikari's and Yamis... But not Jou or Kaiba the only other couple I can stand is maybe Yami Kaiba and Maybe Jou Marik ((Rare I find a good one)) But thats it. So I did my favs. Ooh I have a unique style. ((Gloats)) I love Tendershipping right now and Bronzeshipping I can't get enough of those two couples. Ah I can't just choose those two though 'cause next week I won't be able to get enough Puzzleshipping so I will just say I can't really decide on one as being my fav. ((Giggles)) Shitty poo poo? That's great. I love rambles oh look I am rambleing too. D: I hope you review again.

ailisa d. frieson- Wow. Two different words. I'm feeling special. ((Is seriouse))


	7. Chapter 7

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 7.

Pairings- Ryou/ Yami no Bakura (Bakura), Marik/ Yami no Marik (Malik)(Possibly M/M/R/B), Yugi/ Yami no Yugi (Yami), Seto Kaiba/ Jounouchi, and other minor pairings. (Otogi/ Honda)

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Now the fun part.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" Marik asked worried ever since Bakura went missing over 6 hours ago when he was due home. He paced the living room while Malik sat on the couch trying to coax him into sitting down.

"I'm sure he's fine love." Malik reassured him for at least the hundredth time.

"But even if he's late he always calls or something he's never been this late." Marik said a panicked note in his voice. They both snapped their heads to the hall way when the sound of a door being opened reached their ears a moment later they gasped simultaneously when they saw Bakura his lips red with fresh blood and the obvious source cradled in his arms staring at Bakura blankly.

"What… ?" Marik started.

"I didn't know what to do with him so I just brought him home…" Bakura explained moving past Marik and pushing Malik over with his foot then setting Ryou down who whimpered and curled into a ball.

"I think you scared him a little." Malik said watching the reactions. Marik kneeled down next to the shivering form and stroked his head trying to give him comfort sadly Ryou own curled up tighter and jerked from the touch.

"Well what are you waiting for if you leave him like that he will die." Malik said.

"Oh…" Bakura mumbled having not realized this before. He was very happy he had brought Ryou with him or he wouldn't have lived long enough for a next time.

"Did you mess with his mind or something?" Marik asked having gotten Ryou into his lap without him trying to get away and holding him against his chest, Ryou crying silently.

"No… Well… Sorta..." Bakura said guiltily.

"Bakura you idiot." Marik growled tightening his grip, Ryou clenched his eyes shut tight not really sure of what was going on. Everything was blurry all he knew was that someone was holding him and it felt comfortable and inviting he started to feel really sleepy and his tears subsided he felt like if he stopped breathing it wouldn't hurt so he did just that.

Someone shaking him harshly made him take a gasping breath and his eyes opened slightly to stare at the darkness his vision was gone his hearing had died he felt as if he was dead…

Bakura grabbed Ryou from Mariks arms and shook him trying to keep him alive, he sat down and placed him in his own lap then bit his wrist allowing the warm blood to escape with determination he placed his wrist on Ryous mouth and had Malik hold the boys jaw open.

Ryou could feel the warmth spreading down his throat into his stomach and through out his body, but all he wanted was to sleep forever, he knew though that for some reason the warmth wouldn't let him so he fought it trashing against the bodies that where forcing the vile liquid intent on condemning him to earth.

"What is he doing?" Marik asked holding the boys legs down while Marik straddled him and held his arms and Bakura held his head between his legs and continued to feed him.

"Obviously he's fighting." Malik mumbled straining to keep his arms down they where all amazed at the strength the frail body seemed to have.

He knew it was a loosing battle when the substance continued to leak down his throat it finally stopped, but he knew it was to late to stop the changes and instead he went limp and hid deep with in himself when he felt better about this new hell he would wake up until then he just needed to rest.

Bakura sat back holding his wrist and stopping the blood flow Ryou went still and the other two released him.

"I'm guessing he would have rather died." Marik said blinking.

"Well… What's done is done…" Bakura mumbled picking the body up and carrying him into his room he shut the door behind him.

"You think he'll wake up?" Malik asked.

Marik nodded. "Sooner or later he will… It's not like we don't have forever."

* * *

Jou's eyes slowly opened one at a time he hadn't felt any bone cracking contact but maybe that's how it felt to die. He groaned in defeat when he found that someone had caught him said person looked about 2 feet shorter then himself with a mess of wild black hair.

"Oh thank you so much." He sneered rudely shifting in the oddly tight grip.

"Yes thank you Mokuba." Seto said from 5 feet ahead.

Mokuba placed Jou down gazing at him curiously as he stood crossing his arms defiantly.

"I thought you said I was aloud to murder myself?" He asked mad that when he had finally gotten the guts he hadn't accomplished it.

"It's really not my fault that someone caught you." Seto said and he was very grateful for if the mutt had lived through the fall he would have changed him without a second thought before he had the chance to die. And because he did live he could enjoy his untainted blood for a while longer making sure to lock the boy up in order for nothing like this to happened again.

Jou sighed in exasperation.

"What brings you outside Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"My friend disappeared I left the door open and he ran away." Mokuba explained with a pout.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find." Seto said grabbing Jous wrist Jou only glared at the offending hand and yelped when he was jerked along behind Seto back to the room obviously.

"See you later big brother." Mokuba yelled disappearing from Jous view.

"If you ever find yourself alone with him… Run." Seto said not facing Jou.

"Why?" Jou asked curiously. The sudden sounds of tormented screams met his ears and without a second thought he jumped and ran into Seto's arms wrapping his own around him and hiding his face in his shirt. Seto stopped and looked down at him with a smirk.

"That's why." Seto said hugging him softly then starting on his way again Jou still clinging to his arm not letting go for the life of him even if it was degrading Seto was his only source of comfort even with the whole blood sucking thing.

"He doesn't come in my room so you are safe there, but don't leave…" He said.

Jou nodded already realizing that he wouldn't get another chance at a quick death.

"Meals will be brought to you and there is a bathroom there… A wardrobe is already being made for you." He went on.

Jou nodded again his thoughts no where near their conversation he was worried not only of how he would be killed in the end, but of what will his father be told and his mother and sister and all his friends, he wiped the tears away hoping Seto didn't notice them he had though, but continued on as if he hadn't.

When they made it back to the room Jou sat on the bed and Seto left locking the door behind him to go to work and get some things done before the night when it would be time to have fun with his new pup.

When the sun had set and the fog outside grew worse he decided it was time to go home once there after a few moments he entered his room finding Jou asleep on the bed his arms and legs curled softly into his chest making him look all the more innocent in his sleep. He loosened his tie and pulled it off then slipped his jacket and shoes off, his pants too and he slid on some random dark pajama bottoms from his closet then another random button up shirt for his sleep wear.

He slid in next to Jou amazed when he didn't even stir then pulled him over to him till he was curled into his chest. He smoothed away the hair from his neck and stared with a longing gaze at the bare area of skin he knew Jou had awakened for his breaths had quickened and so had his heart he was scared, but knew better to fight any more since it only brought on more pain.

"It won't hurt this time." Seto reassured. Jous eyes opened and he looked up at him with a frightened gaze.

"How… Would you know?" He asked his voice shaky.

"Because you're not fighting." Seto explained bending down and kissing the spot he would mar.

Jous eyes slid shut with fear and the oddly arousing feeling. Something wet slid over his exposed neck and he shivered unable to suppress it, a deep chuckle vibrated his skin where Seto's mouth was already opened and his teeth where ready to penetrate.

He held his breath as the sharp pricks shocked him then there was nothing but a soothing feeling. His brow creased in slight worry and he relaxed discovering that the feeling of tranquility increased the more he allowed this to happen. His eyes opened lazily and he looked up into Seto's bright blue eyes that where watching him.

He blinked and didn't bother to open his eyes again instead he slid into unconsciousness and slept while Seto finished with his feeding.

Seto licked his lips and sat back holding Jou closer he knew he was growing attached to the human, but at the moment he didn't much mind and he too slid into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Yami?" An uncertain and small voice called from his doorway making Yami awaken and sit up confused as to who might be calling him.

"Yugi?" He asked confused slightly still.

"... Um…" Yugi started then jumped and ran into Yami when a bolt of lightning struck and the thunder rumbled through the night sky. Yami blinked down at the small bundle trembling against him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh." Yami nearly laughed but held back not wanting to embarrass the boy more then he probably was.

"S… Sorry…" Yugi stuttered not moving from his spot even if he got teased or anything later right now he wanted to feel safe and since he couldn't jump into bed with his grandpa he found the next warm body available.

"It's fine…" Yami trailed running his fingers through Yugi's knotted hair.

Yugi squealed and burrowed further when another bolt hit and Yami did laugh then though it was a soft controlled one.

"If you wanna sleep here that's fine…" Yami told him sobering up after another bolt.

"Really?" Yugi asked his soft voice muffled almost too where Yami couldn't even hear him.

"Yes really." Yami told him pulling him tighter up against his body.

Yugi bit his tongue and held back the moan that wanted to escape his throat as their bodies rubbed it confused him though and he fell into a restless sleep wondering why Yami a boy was causing his body to react that way.

Yami on the other hand watched Yugi fall asleep stroking his hair and tracing his features with a hand watching him squirm and gasp whenever he found a tender spot of skin. After a while he had to stop knowing if he made him moan one more time he would end up ravishing his vulnerable body so instead he relaxed his hands on Yugis hips and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Isis awoke inside her office and stifled a yawn then started on her paperwork again knowing by instinct that she shouldn't go home just yet. As she was starting to fill out another useless file that no one would really look at a knock at her door startled her.

"Come in." She called and awaited the persons entrance.

" Isis… It's been a while." The mysterious figure said walking into the room.

"Rishad I do suppose it has been." She said standing up and glaring with full blown hatred at the man.

"How are the boys fairing?" He asked sitting down on the plush couch that she had just been sleeping on.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" She asked cutting to the chase.

"Just checking up on my family." He said standing up again.

"We stopped being your family centuries ago when you betrayed Marik to Pegasus." Isis said coldly.

"Very well… I will take my leave then." He said heading toward the door.

Isis remained silent watching his retreating form with anger.

"Oh and just so you know… Pegasus isn't the person you should worry about anymore." After that was said his body disappeared.

Isis blinked in confusion then went back to her paper work the nagging question in her mind… If not him then who? She gave up on the thin sheets and opted for large books to try and see if she couldn't figure out what was going to happen.

With a sigh she plopped down figuring this might take a while and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be home for a few days she just hoped that the boys wouldn't make too much of a mess.

* * *

"Malik can we check on them?" Marik asked still sitting on the couch Malik next to him.

"I don't think Bakura wants to be bothered right now." Malik said with a yawn.

"That's just it Bakura's been acting weird lately." Marik said turning to Malik.

"Maybe it's because of Ryou." Malik suggested.

"Maybe…" Marik drawled.

They both looked up when Bakura entered through the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen then came back out and plopped onto the recliner.

"You okay?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine…" Bakura mumbled blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"Changing someone takes a lot out of you." Marik said standing up and going over to Bakura he sat down on his lap and curled up to him. Bakura usually pushed him off by now, but instead he just kept his eyes closed and ignored it strangely enjoying the warmth Marik produced.

"See what I mean Malik?" Marik mouthed. Malik nodded, but continued to sit.

"Marik… Get off." Bakura grumbled knowing he had to get back to Ryous sleeping body and not wanting to really push Marik off for some reason.

Marik blinked and stood up Bakura stood up and walked back to his room shutting the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Marik asked.

"I think…" Malik began. "That he might actually be reacting to your advances."

Marik thought about it a second. "Well this morning he did freak out… Then… Yeah… Maybe… Is that good or bad?" Marik asked looking over at a grinning Malik.

"Very good…" Malik said chuckling.

"Oh yay." Marik cheered.

"We can get him in the bathroom tomorrow, you know confront him." Malik said an evil grin spreading even wider across his lips.

"That will be lotsa fun!" Marik exclaimed jumping around and laughing.

* * *

Bakura looked down at the sleeping boy he had washed all the excess blood off of him and now he only glowed pale white in the midnight moon.

He leaned his chin into his hands and took a deep breath just wishing Ryou would wake up so they could talk civilly and get to know each other. He crawled over to the death like body and straddled him wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his stomach. For some reason he felt very comfortable this way.

Ryou could feel the warmth of the other body even in his deep sleep. It confused him he had thought his captor was cold and now he was warm… He didn't dwell on it though and thought on different things.

* * *

:o 

End of that chapter. Naughty bits next chapter.

Mokuba is the most Ooc but actually I can see him acting like that. :3

Reviews-

Flame-chan- XD! Yeah I think anyone would be though being attacked and ravished... Wait he hasn't been ravished yet getting ahead of myself. Eh well next chapter has some MxMxB action I'll try to keep it at just small things unless people actually want a foursome between them then I'll write it. But if people would rather not that's okay too. I love that pairing and I rairly find any so that's why I wanted to write it. But that's fine too. Yes you find out more about their pasts later now that I'm introducing part of the plot this chapter. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kagome-princess- Thank youhope you like this chapter as well.

anime-luney- D: Thank you I wanna see it...((Shifty eyes))

fallen-angel-of-repression- Maybe... Okay so I did save him. XD I couldn't let my favorite character die. D: Eh I don't like order because it constantly changes so I just say I like a lot of the pairings and yeah. I Used to be obsessed with abuse fics dunno why but then I found ones where he wasn't abusive and I liked them just as much. Mental is my specialty lol. I am glad you like it it makes me happy that I havn't offended you or made it unrealistic. I can ramble for hours about nothing XD;;; it's fine though I like rambles. ((Shifty eyes))

seto'swifey- Because He didn't wanna be stuck there? Eh he he I dunno I just wanted him to. ((Evil grin)) So I made him, No yes maybe... );3 You'll have to keep reading to find that out. He he.

hikarienzeru- D: Sorry... Well not really... XD He gawks and Jou still gets saved :o I have no idea where that song is from my Nana used to sing it to me and my sisters when we were little to lull us to sleep. It's really a nursery ryme I think. I love makeing cliffies like that. I hate reading them. XD;; So I try to update as soon as possible so people won't be in to much of a suspense. I am glad I could get you so very interested in this I really didn't think that many people would like it but again I doubted myself. Till next then.

ailisa d. frieson- D: Back to one. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 8.

Pairings- Two and Three.

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada Cussing Lemony lime bits **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

:o I am updating this fast. Why you ask? Well Nobodynow reviewed my story they gave me the longest review I have ever gotten so I am dedicating this chapter to them. Thank you very much you made me very happy. x3

I'm not even gonna warn you about the lemons or limes I think by now if you didn't like it you wouldn't be reading it. Theirs MxMxB MxM RxB Action this chapter and in that order.

I am answering this review at the beggining for reasons-

Flame-chan- There is a three some sort of this chapter it's mostly only two of them and they don't go that far,but anothers in their as well. I really hope that you do continue reading this and at least give it a chance. I don't wanna lose you or anyone else as a reader. So that's all I have to say. D: I hope you do keep reading. I really do value your review and input it's important to me to know that people like where it's going and enjoy the plot and everything. ((Sigh)) But if I can't convince you to keep reading then I understand completly.

* * *

When Yugi did awake the next morning it was alone the sun shining brightly into his eyes after reflecting off the walls. He sat up allowing the blankets to tumble down into a heap at the bottom of the bed the scooted over to the side of the bed and off. 

Just then he realized that he had slept in his boxers in Yami's bed, a blush covered his cheeks as he tip toed back across the hall to the guest bedroom he didn't find his clothes where he had left them the night before, so he grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, it fell all the way to the ground covering him completely.

He left the room and peaked out into the hallway seeing the coast was clear he walked down one side and found himself in front of large doors, he opened them and saw a library then 3 more doors leading to other places.

He groaned confused and lost then turned back the other way and walked down that hall finding himself in another hall full of windows and more doors more then he could count. He turned back and went to Yami's room where he decided it was best to star put, since he had no idea how to get out.

He sat on the large bed and kicked his legs back and forth as he waited patiently for Yami to come back. After a while he grew very bored and laid back down curling into a ball at the edge he drifted off to sleep.

Yami came back about an hour after he had fallen asleep and smiled softly at the slowly breathing lump. "Yugi…" He called trying to wake the younger one up. Yugi's eyes opened up and he rubbed them with small delicate fingers before sitting up not bothering to bring the blanket with him so his chest was exposed to prying eyes.

Yami licked his lips at the sight going unnoticed by Yugi.

"Hello…" Yugi said slowly in a very sleep filled voice.

"Morning." Yami said sitting down next to Yugi's wobbly frame. "I called your grandpa and told him you weren't going to make it to school today. He said it was alright since the storm last night knocked out power to the school and they where canceling anyway." Yami said.

"Oh…" Yugi mumbled about ready to fall over in sleep again.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked confused as to why he was so tired.

"Mmm hmm." Yugi mumbled drifting off his eyes slid shut and he fell to the side onto Yami's lap. Yami watched him sleep for a little bit on his lap then placed him back under the covers and left closing the shades on his way out.

* * *

Jou awoke much the same though he knew not to leave so instead he sat up and yawned then looked around rubbing his soar eyes. The room was once again empty, but he couldn't be too sure last time Seto had appeared out of no where. 

He looked down at himself and realized he needed a shower he spotted a layer of clothing set out on the chair Seto always sat in and he went to it a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of black slacks socks and boxers the only accessories. He picked them up and went to the bathroom where he washed and dressed in record time all the clothing fit perfect not to tight and not to loose.

He went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed he noticed that the balcony doors where shut and most likely locked and that there was absolutely nothing to do. He looked around himself and spotted a book case so he walked over and found several books with different genres he grabbed the one that looked most interesting and sat on the bed to read and try to relax a little bit.

* * *

Bakura sat up with a start Ryou was still sleeping on his bed he stood up and stretched then decided a shower would do him good he grabbed a change and locked the door behind him from the outside he passed Malik and Marik's room amazed that it was semi quite and entered the bathroom closest to his room. He shut the door and turned on the radio high enough so he could hear it over the water when he found it at the right temperature he stripped his cloths off and threw them to a corner of the bathroom. 

He jumped under the soothing waves and lathered his hair in shampoo; his eyes clenched shut so they wouldn't get soap in them. Just as he was going to rinse the shampoo out; two sets of hands wrapped around his torso, sliding against his skin, and rubbing the rest of their bodies against his.

"Marik… Malik…?" He started confused, aroused, and slightly startled, but was cut off by a familiar tongue being shoved into his mouth, he pushed against the bodies that held him against the bathroom wall one of those going down, holding his hips, and engulfing him.

His mouth opened wider in a silent moan and Marik kissed him with more bruising force, helping the shower to rid his hair of the suds by slipping his fingers through the strands. Malik nipped at his skin and sucked harshly, he ran his hands over the slick member enjoying the salty taste that he seeped.

Bakura clenched Marik's hair and responded to the kiss, his body taking over even though he really didn't want to do this, he was still very much unsure of what he did want and these two jumping him where not helping at all.

" Kura…" Marik Purred pulling away from the kiss. Bakura panted and kept his hold his teeth clenched as Marik trailed kisses down his neck and across his collar bone leading down to his nipples and stroking those sensitive nubs with his tongue.

He cried out as he came into Maliks mouth and slid down the wall onto the shower floor his breaths coming fast as if he had run a mile.

Both Malik and Marik left him alone for a few seconds not wanting to startle him or make him freak out on them.

"What… Was that for?" He mumbled his head still down as the water rushed over him and down the drain taking with it everything that hadn't been licked up.

"No reason…" Malik said sitting down as well, Marik sat down too next to Bakura.

"I am going to kill you when I get my strength back." Bakura grumbled slumped over. Marik smirked.

"Well we just won't let you get your strength back then." He grinned lecherously Bakura looked at him and blinked letting those words sink in before Marik glomped him to the ground and started to fondle all the areas his hands could reach. Malik sat back enjoying the show.

Silently he wondered if they got that far who would be Uke… ((An/ I'm thinking Marik but I dunno... ((Shifty gaze)) ))

* * *

Ryou's mind felt fuzzy like it was wrapped in a cotton blanket, that was the first thought to come to mind as he began to wake up his muscles all felt weak and nearly impossible to move. After several attempts to open his eyes he finally succeeded in doing so. He blinked rapidly until his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room. 

With a few deep breaths he gained just enough energy to sit up then wobble over the side of the bed and shuffle to the door. He turned the knob and a pitiful sob caught in his throat echoing throughout the silence when he found it locked.

He shuffled back over to the bed and sat, then fell over onto his side tears threatened to spill over as the emotions raged throughout him, He was scared, cold, hungry, and he felt as if he hadn't slept in 3 days needless to say he wanted to pass out and never wake up again, but the fear of what may be lurking around or might attack his vulnerable self kept his eyes open wide and his heart beating fast.

* * *

It was a little past 11A.M. before Yugi's eyes opened to the sun again at first he felt disoriented then he remembered where he was and a small smile met his lips, he was only slightly worried that he was intruding on Yami, but for some reason he was happy to be there even if he had just met the guy. 

He stretched spreading his toes and fingers out and yawning widely, he then relaxed and pushed himself up and into a sitting position. He scooted over to the side and placed his feet on the ground that he just now noticed was a pretty cheery wood and was slightly cold to his bare toes.

He wrapped the sheet that had been thrown to the end of the bed around him and padded over to the door. When he stuck his head out everything was silent and eerily empty. He sighed and closed the door again then pouted as he scuttled over to an arm chair.

He was hungry and hadn't eaten since last night, but he was content to just sit and wait for Yami to get back which he silently prayed was soon.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Seto asked startling Jou enough to make him gasp and roll off the side of the bed where he had propped two pillows under his chest and been reading comfortably for the last several hours. He blinked and glared half heartedly at Seto's amused expression. 

"Umm…" He scrambled back onto the bed and looked at the cover. "Brainchild, by John Saul ((An/ It's a real book I own nothing D:(( Spoilers for the book sorta)) ))" He muttered holding the book out like a child trying to show he wasn't lying.

"Interesting Author, ne?((An/ No clue what ne means it's sorta like when you say Hmm? Like that… I think…))" Seto asked.

Jou nodded almost done with the book. "He's got a weird writing technique it's kinda creepy." Jou flipped open the book and found his spot again.

"Yes he has no discrepancies. He kills whoever he likes without thinking of their ages or popularity. I once read one of his works where he killed off almost all the children and a few of the adults." Seto told him sitting down in his usual seat and relaxing.

"Really I sorta imagined it would end up like that I mean so far he's killed some lady in an elevator and made two kids into living computers." Jou said frowning at the page unable to read the words now that he was distracted.

"Hmm… I never would have expected you to be the reader type." Seto commented playing with a ring on his thumb.

Jou grinned. "I'm not really… I just never have the time and now that theirs nothing better to do… Well might as well read something right?"

"I suppose." Seto agreed and turned his stare out the balcony doors.

They sat in silence, food eventually came for Jou and he ate silently as he read wondering if he was gonna be eaten himself after his lunch. Relief washed over him as Seto left him to go back to work. _'Probably only at night then…'_ He thought to himself engrossing all his attention back into the last few chapters of the book.

* * *

"S-to-Oh-o-p it ri-right n-no-ow." Bakura laughed tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. As Marik had been man handling him he had found Bakura's weak spot right above his hips and was mercilessly exploiting it to the best of his abilities the once hot and lust filled moment had turned into a tickle match with Bakura the loser so far. 

"Say the magic words…" Marik said grinning sadistically loving the laughter that range through out the bathroom coming from Bakura's mouth.

"I-I D-do-don't Kn-ow what y-your t-t-talking a-b-b-about…" Bakura gasped coughing when the water from the slowly cooling shower went down the wrong tube.

"Repeat after me I Bakura." Marik's grin widened and he tickled a little harder making Bakura squirm and Malik laugh over on the side.

"I B-Bakur-ra…" He stuttered.

"Love Marik and Malik to ity bity pieces!"

"W-what… I-I'm no-not s-s-saying that-t." Bakura hissed and then fell into another fit of laughter when the tickling grew more persistent. "Gah! LoveMarikandMaliktoitybitypieces!" He yelled out as quickly as he could. Marik looked like he was contemplating something then finally sat back and released him.

"I guess that's the best I'll get from you." He sighed. Bakura sat up gasping for breath and turned the knob for the shower off, he ripped his towel off the top of the sink as he stepped out and wrapped it around his waist mumbling _perverts_ and _horny bastards_ under his breath as he left the bathroom leaving two grinning blonds behind.

"That went splendid." Marik exclaimed smiling happily.

"Yes very now… I have a little problem." Malik said and Marik looked over confused until he saw the very uncomfortable and ignored stiffness between Malik's legs.

"Well we will just have to fix that now wont we?" Marik asked crawling over to where Malik was sitting in the corner of the shower.

"Aw yes, yes we will." Malik smirked spreading his legs a little wider and stroking himself making Marik's eyes glaze over when he moaned at his own touch, Marik's hands pushed Malik's out of the way as he started to do the work for him.

* * *

Ryou rolled over onto his side so he was facing the wall opposite the door his eyes grew wide when the door opened and he tensed unable to do anything frozen stiff with fright. He shut his eyes and relaxed his body as fast as possible to appear asleep. 

Mumbled threats and curses drifted to his ears obviously his kidnapper/ stalker was angry. A light switch was turned on and a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes just enough to see, but not be noticed and could barley hold back his blush at the nude body wriggling into a pair of black boxers, he shut his eyes, but was unable to get the sight of that muscular body out of his head.

The skin was flawless even with the scars he could see it was still very beautiful and glowed in the light. He hadn't seen any of the face, but he could tell that this man had white hair very much like his, but much more untamed. His shoulders where broad without being too much so, and his legs where long and would make many a woman jealous. He had gotten all that through a tiny glance through thick eyelashes.

He opened his eyes a bit more when he thought that Bakura would be dressed and saw that he was and was just slipping on some socks. He opened his eyes wider and watched him wondering if he should say something or move to let him know he was awake.

Bakura froze in his curses feeling eyes on his back he turned and found two large doe brown eyes staring at him in fear and confusion. He just sat one sock halfway on staring at him.

"Finally." He said after several minutes, with a tint of anger and just a tiny flciker of lust that was quickly hidden in murky orbs.

Ryou flinched and looked away unable to keep the hold without shuddering in fear.

Bakura sighed silently in frustration. ((An/ Sexual? ((Grin))Oh I'm ruining it with all these An's huh?Fine D: ))"I… Am Bakura." He said introducing himself shocking Ryou a bit at the formalness in this situation.

"What… Did you do to me…?" He asked his brow creased in concentration as he tried to remember the events of the night he remembered being jumped on, then carried, then warmth, tears, and fear, but that's all.

"Well… I changed you." He explained bluntly, his eyes roaming over Ryou's body now that he was awake he was actually even more beautiful, his eyes finished off the spectacular sight. His skin glowing pale even with the light on, Bakura still thought he looked better in the moonlight.

"Into what?" Ryou whispered making eye contact again his eyes where filled with tears that refused to fall.

"What do you think?" Bakura whispered back wiping off a drop that had escaped with a finger Ryou winced away from the touch and twisted the sheets between his hands his stomach twisting along with them.

"Change me back." He argued feebly already knowing there was almost no chance it would be answered.

"No, even if I wanted too… I couldn't." Bakura told him growling at even the thought of loosing something he had pursued for so long.

"Why me?" Ryou asked tears, no longer being held back, streamed carelessly down his cheeks splashing with dull thuds against the fabric being mutilated between his knuckles.

"You… Fascinate me." Bakura answered taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head to align with his own he bent down taking the others full cheery lips against his own; moaning at the accomplishment.

He ran his tongue against the petal soft lower lip feeling the muscles clench tighter in denial, his grip on the others shoulder tightened causing Ryou to yelp, Bakura's tongue slipped inside and roamed about the oddly flavored cavern blood, mixed with vanilla, and strawberries.

He liked it. When he pulled away Ryou was gasping for breath his tears long since stopped and his eyes dull with thoughts. He traced his finger across Ryou's jaw line and pushed him back into a lying position Ryou struggled a little at first.

"Wait… Stop…" He murmured his throat constricting with fear, excitement and other emotions he couldn't decipher.

"I'm not going any farther then this… For now." Bakura mumbled back leaving trails of kisses across the pale skin of his neck.

"I… Don't like it…" He said between a gasp.

"Then why is your body reacting?" Bakura asked grinning sardonically against his flesh, rubbing a hand across his lower half erect self. Ryou cried out at the touch and tried to squirm away. Bakura held him downby his wrists and sighed against his ear.

"Don't worry soon enough you'll be squirming in ecstasy below me." He murmured brushing back a stray lock of Ryou's pale hair away from his trembling lips. He buried his face in Ryou's neck. "Go to sleep then…" He said muffled by the hair and skin.

Ryou shivered and clenched his eyes shut trying to think of something that would keep his mind off of what was really happening.

* * *

Yes I know it's only noonish but sleep is top priority. D:( eh he he… 

Reviews-

anime-luney- Yes I know. ((Cries)) I am moveing as fast as I can... ((Giggles)) Jeesh my mind is so perverted. D:

kagome-princess- Thank you.

ailisa d. frieson- D: 'K.

Flame-chan- It's at the begining.

fallen-angel-of-repression- Yes. Very whoop whoop. xD I love portraying him all creepily evil. I hate how every one portrays him all annoying always getting in the way and being all happy go lucky. D: So I portray him the way I think a person stuck in a childs body for centuries would act. And add in the whole being Seto's brother I like him evil better then innocent. Yes Predictable that's very true. You made me giggle Bakura is wierd in my fic 'cause I have no idea how he acts I saw a couple episodes of the show with him but all I saw was that he was slightly off his rocker and didn't want Ryou to die or some such. Then I've only seen Ryou in the manga never Bakura but then again I only skimmed a few of the books. Really I am going off other fan fics I have read so he's very Ooc. I'm glade it's in a hot sort of way.

Nobodynow - o.o Okay I guess I will now I really have wanted to write one so now I have reason too you and a few of my friends have told me I should. I love that pairing to death I can only find 3 others though. D; and they are no where near finished either. I liked writting the Seto/Jou part. D: It's fun so I am glad people enjoy it. Oooh Strawberries yes lotsa strawberries and touching and eh hem other stuff. n.n Ryou must resist for a while yup if not where would the fun be. :3  
The first chapter... My god that took me almost two weeks to finish to my satisfaction I didn't think any one would notice that I put some time into it but beliefe me it took forever. I loved writting it though it actually started out way different and wasn't going to be a vamp fic at all but now I am very glad I changed it. I like seeing him all scared and helpless too.  
I admit it. ((Cries)) Yes comfort with some groping is good. xD I noticed the lack of good stories I didn't think mine was all that good and now I am very glad you told me that it boosts my ego and makes me all giddy and well... yeah. Ah yes YYH I first started writting and then bleh I lost my muse there so I started on this one so far this is the only decent YGO story I have. I should be posting up a few others if I ever get around to tweaking them to my satisfaction.  
You havn't annoyed me in the least. More of their childhood is gonna be told later on probably in the next few chapters as the bad guys and plot is revield. :o I had to... He's the only one who could play the part right. ;.; I am trying to make Bakura more un Ooc but eh he he... yeah... I guess since Mokuba is all evil like he does make up for it. xD 'K. I won't ((Shifty eyes)) He he Yellow snow... . You made my day ten times back. :o Your welcome and thank you.  
You should I need more B/R/M/M There isn't enough. I am lazy too... It took me two months to type up 8 chapters just so I could post it. -.- I'll get to the foursome soon but it won't be for a few chapters yet. x3 I don't find it insulting or think you're a freak I am glad that you liked it so much and took the time to leave such a wonderful review. I hope to hear from you again. Till then toodles.


	9. Chapter 9

Name- Nightlight.  
Ch. 9.

Pairings- Two and Three.

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Marik Ryou fluff not really anything but a glomp and talk. And Ryou Bakura Relationship is going slow. ;-; ((Cries))  
Oh and lotsa interesting plot twists. He he.  
Sorry it took a while I've been preoccupied with a thing called Shota or Shouta I dunno how you spell it some do it both ways. Anyways so my friend showed me a site with a bunch of pics and some Doujenshi (I spelt that wrong I can just feel it.)and I drooled for a week over those. D: So now I am back and I am updating. Yay.  
Ohhh. And the rules and beliefs and everything our my own on vampirism or whatever so no telling me 'But that's so wrong' D:

1- Nope not dead.

* * *

When Yami finally did get back it was late in the afternoon three or four maybe he entered the darkening room and found Yugi sitting on the floor working on a difficult puzzle that had taken Yami several days to finish and he was already halfway through. 

"Got bored?" He asked startling Yugi into looking up.

"A little." He grinned looking down at the slowly forming picture.

"Hungry?" He asked sitting across from Yugi.

"A little." He said again then blushed when his stomach decided to protest. "Okay I guess more then a little." He giggled.

Yami smiled amused at the child like actions that Yugi portrayed. "Good I have food being prepared so we can eat in a little." He explained Yugi smiled gratefully and went back to the puzzle determined to finish it before dinner. He placed another piece and smiled when another part of the weird picture was added.

"How long have you been working on this?" Yami asked staring at the work.

"Mmm well I saw it on your desk around noon and decided there was nothing better to do so about uh…" He looked at the clock. "3 and a half hours or so…"

"Hmm…" Yami smiled.

"Yami…" A knock was heard at the door.

"Yes…" He called curious to who it could be since he specifically told everyone to leave him alone until 4:30.

The door opened with a click and Yugi looked up to see a tall deeply tanned figure wrapped in robes.

"Shadi did you deliver the message?" Yami asked.

"Yes my Pharaoh." Shadi answered kneeling.

"Good you are relieved until further notice." His smirked unseen by Yugi who watched in curiosity.

"Very well." Shadi said his gaze flickering over to Yugi before he left closing the door.

Yami wiped the smirk off his face before looking over at Yugi's very curious eyes. Yugi simply sighed however and went back to the puzzle knowing it was rude to ask questions.

* * *

Jou put down the book just finishing it slightly disturbed by the ending. "I don't think I'll ever touch a computer again." He groaned placing the book back on the shelf. "Now… What to do...?" He asked himself looking around. 

Their where several more books he could read, or he could sleep… But he didn't feel like sleeping so with a little discontent in his limited resources he grabbed the next book off the shelf called 'Creature' also by John Saul. (An/ Real as well, but I don't think I am gonna spoil it. ((Recomends as well. ((Shifty eyes)) )) )

He sat back at the edge of the bed and opened the crisp pages up to start on the first paragraph. About halfway through it the feeling of being watched distracted him he looked up and nearly jumped back when he found two dark eyes staring at him his own honey brown eyes widened and he just sat staring back. He thought Seto said he never went inside his room…

"H…Hello…" He finally sputtered his greeting echoing loudly in his own ears.

"I won't touch you…" Mokuba said still watching him from the wall.

"What?" Jous asked confused.

"You're worried I'm gonna touch you…" Mokuba answered in a half cold half childish voice.

". . ." Jou remained silent still scared about being alone. What had Seto said? If he ever found himself alone with him he should run…? But where would he go now…?

"I can't hurt you in big brothers room." He said after minutes of silence.

"Oh…" Jou said slowly, wearily watching him.

"I just wanted to meet you…" He told him smiling which creeped Jou out a little the smile looked… Evil on the kid for some reason.

"Um well… Nice to meet you then…" Jou murmured unsure of what else to say.

"Hmm… Yes nice to meet you too. Hope to meet you in the halls one day." He smirked and disappeared just as fast leaving Jou stiff and shuddering in repressed fear.

* * *

Ryou shifted a little bit and held his breath when Bakura groaned and rolled off to the side. He slid a little more over till he was on the other side of the bed when Bakura didn't moved he slipped off and out the door keeping his body flat against the wall as he slowly moved out. 

Just as he got to the living room and he was letting out a sigh something screamed and collided with him bringing him to the ground someone's weight pressed firmly against his back.

"Oh… You're not Bakura…" The person said in his ear causing his body to shiver in response.

"N…No I'm n-not…" He said his voice muffled in the carpet.

Marik slipped off and sat with his hands on his knees just staring curiously.

Ryou sat up rubbing his soar wrists that had taken a beating from the ground in his fall.

"Hello Ryou I am Marik it's very nice to meet you under not so hostile circumstances." He greeted smiling the whole time.

"Oh…" Ryou managed to get out wanting to cry.

"Don't worry Bakura's not as bad as he seems…" Marik told him his smile disappearing as he saw the look in the others eyes.

"I…" Ryou started. "Wait not all bad?... He followed and terrorized me for months, I got sick, I couldn't leave the house, I was always paranoid I nearly got raped 6 times and now he took me away to turn me into something that he won't even tell me what it is… Explain to me how he's not that bad." Ryou rambled, his anger rising with each word and his usually calm features boiling with anger.

"Oooh you have spunk." Marik squealed and glomped him to the carpet holding the back of his head so it wouldn't collide with the hard surface.

Ryou's anger diminished almost as fast as it had come and he avoided eye contact a blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" He murmured.

"About what? You have every right to be angry." Marik told him.

"Yeah… But you didn't do anything." Ryou whispered not minding at all, the warm hug still wrapped tightly around his chest.

"I knew about it and didn't stop it." He said trying to rid the guilt from Ryou's eyes. Ryou smiled a sad little smile and nodded the guilt only dimming a small amount.

"Want me to explain what you are?" He asked not letting up on his hold.

"That would be nice…" Ryou said rubbing a tired eye.

"'Kay… You're a vampire." He said cheerfully.

"Great…" Ryou grimaced.

"Ah but you see Vamps aren't what humans make them out to be. Rule number one we don't eat humans… Well not always most break the rules especially Bakura but you're supposed to get your blood from a special distributor… That's about the only rule… ((An/ Cough Yes... I'm lazy.)) Now the sun thing is a major sham yeah it stings the eyes a bit, but if you mostly hunt at night why wouldn't it. The steak thing well a steak through the heart would kill anyone. Holy water tastes good and can't hurt. Crosses well…"

He pulled a silver cross from under his shirt. "Total fabrication as well. Most things can't kill us like disease or being cut but like I said a steak through the heart is a sure way to die because believe it or not though we're living dead you still need blood to move. We can eat food but don't have to though it's a habit here and it tastes better then most blood so we eat a lot. Uh… And that's about all I can think of. Our friend Seto has a library written by real vampires about these things I'll ask him later on if you might borrow one." Malik finished.

Ryou was intrigued no matter how much he hated the situation or found it weird and disturbing there was still that sense of wonder knowing he was gonna learn something not many knew.

"OH! Almost forgot, Immortality; that's true. You do live forever." He yawned while Ryou's eyes widened further.

"Doesn't… That get lonely?" Ryou asked hiding a yawn behind a clenched jaw.

"Well yeah, but I have Malik and Bakura has you… Well not yet anyways, but soon… Believe me it's not hard to love him." Marik smiled softly eyes glazed over with memories.

Ryou remained silent not wanting to upset the small string of friendship he could tell was made with Marik.

"I did the same thing to Malik." Marik muttered a few minutes later interrupting the silence. "He hated me for so long… But then… I don't know he just came around and loved me instead… That was the happiest day of my life… Bakura's been watching you a lot longer then you know… He loved you the moment he set eyes on you and you may not love him back, but at least give him a chance to be your friend." Marik said looking him straight in the eyes.

Ryou nodded and let out a breath when Marik stepped off him. He took the offered hand and followed Marik back down the hall. When he slipped back inside the room Bakura was sitting up his eyes flashed startled that Ryou had come back.

Ryou stood there a few steps inside the door way unsure of what to do.

"So… Why did you come back?" Bakura asked confusion wrapped around his words.

". . . Because. . . Well I have no where else to go. . ." He saw Bakura glare a little and he flinched. "And. . . I had a talk with a boy named Marik and well. . . Even though you scare me. . . I would like to try and be friends first." He said slowly unsure of his own words.

"Marik. . . Hmm…" Bakura grumbled a small smirk playing across his lips. "Well are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sleep?"

Ryou scrambled over to the bed and hesitantly slid under the blankets scooting a little close to Bakura before shutting his eyes. He felt Bakura shift and move closer an arm wrapped around his waist and he tensed when nothing else happened he aloud himself a little slack.

* * *

"What's with the grin?" Malik asked rolling back over to his side of the bed. 

"Oh just remembering stuff." Marik said slipping under the covers and cuddling into Maliks warm embrace.

"Like what?" He asked breathing in the spicy scent of Marik's hair.

"Like when I met you and changed you and you hated me." He yawned.

"Oh. And why would you remember that?" He asked running his fingers through the others hair.

"Mmm Because I met Ryou outside in the hall and we talked…" He answered slowly drifting off at the comfortable feeling.

"Oh okay…" Malik said also falling asleep.

* * *

"That can't be right…" Isis said looking over the books once more she came to the same conclusion. "But… This means… Oh dear gods." She ran into the office and locked herself behind the door she picked up the phone and dialed home it range and rang but no one picked up her stomach felt like lead when she finally hung up. 

"It's just a coincidence they're out… Or something…" She told herself grabbing her jacket off the coat rack she sprinted toward the door but she never made it darkness so thick it made her senses go wild enveloped her and she fell to the thick carpet eyes closed in silent sleep. ((1))

* * *

"Jou wake up." A deep voice called shaking the blond from his nap. 

Jou sat up with a start his breath came in a gasp and he looked around frantically before his eyes rested back on Seto relief flooding through his facial features as he fell back exhausted.

"Maybe you should give up the Saul books?" Seto asked looking down at his clutched fingers that held the book in a death grip.

"No It's my only pass time." Jou grumbled his eyes falling closed as fatigue flushed over him.

"Jou it's dinner time now sit up."

"Nnngh." Jou slurred sitting up his eyes blinking heavily he downed the meal that was brought to him and leaned heavily against Seto's chest just wanting to fall back asleep since he felt so at peace, every time he had dozed off his head had been plagued by night mares so he was beyond exhausted.

"Jou it's no fun when you fall asleep on me…" Seto half pouted He would wait until later, but he had been skipping his morning meal till Jou was more used to the situation so he was very hungry and was barely able to keep himself from drinking the pounding life essence shown so boldly before him.

"…Tired…" He whined and Seto sighed before leaning down and giving his grateful kiss, before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh the jolt he expected passed then a sigh and finally a snore. He sat back licking his lips with a smile at the sleeping bundle of warmth.

"Night pup." Seto said barely above a whisper.

". . . Night Seeeto. . ." Jou drawled very deep in sleep already.

With that said Seto left the room and shut out the light carrying the Saul books all 10 of them he owned with him so Jou couldn't read them. He decided to get better books and maybe even a few games for his room so Jou wouldn't be so bored. . . or. . . He could start to bring Jou to work with him. After a while it could be quite satisfactory.

* * *

"Are you ready to eat then?" Yami asked looking at the clock and seeing it was about time they went down and ate. 

"Oh… Yes…" Yugi said a little disappointed that he had only gotten another quarter of the puzzle done. Yami stood up and Yugi followed suit. As they walked there was only the sound of pattering feet that accompanied them suddenly Yugi blushed just remembering that all he had covering him was boxers and a thin sheet.

"Uh… Yami…" He stuttered staring down at his bare feet as they slapped against the cold floor.

"Yes Yugi." Yami looked down at him quizzically.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked clenching the sheet a little tighter.

"Oh…" Yami chuckled. "One of the servants grabbed them to be washed, I'm sorry I forgot we're almost at the dinning area now, but if you would like we can go back and get you something to wear…"

"Well is it only you eating there?" Yugi asked looking up through thick bangs.

"Yes…" Yami said wondering what he might mean.

"Then I don't mind just eating first." Yugi smiled optimistic as always.

"Oh… Are you sure?" Yami asked a little surprised at that.

"Well I've been around you all day in only this so I don't see the point in walking all the way back just to dress…" Yugi explained logically.

"That's true." Yami laughed opening the dinning door.

Yugi stopped staring in awe at the room, the ceiling had to be 15 feet up ending in the middle with a crystal chandelier the walls where painted a cream and the carvings in the wood where exquisite cherubs and angels intertwined in duals and dances gold splashed here and there to add a beautiful contrast.

The dinning table was just as breath taking a long black oak table polished to shine with a white lace cloth running down the middle. There where two places set directly next to each other.

As Yugi walked still staring at the ceiling trying to take everything in he noticed the change in the floor and looked down to find he was walking on a plush black carpet.

"Wow…" Was all he managed to get out.

"I see you like this room." Yami smiled at the shocked and impressed expression rendering Yugi's face.

* * *

While I wrote the dinning room scene I was listening to Weiß Kreuz - Other Side of the Moon and well it sorta influenced the way it looked. x3 

And lots of things being twisted revealed adn contorted here. It only gets more interesting.

Reviews-

Flame-chan- ;-; That sucks but at least your honest about it. I liked writting every scene and i'll try to get mor one on one action but by popular demand there will be a fousome. D: I do hope you keep reading and I'm very happy you reviewed.

anime-luney- Yay. Of course you would XD That's very true I guess theirs always gonna be controversythough I'm really trying to make it to where it will work. D:( I can do it... Maybe... Detail. D; Great more work for me but that's okay I like doing them detailed. :3

Kagome-princess- o More then 4 sentances yay! It's gonna be a foursome eventually XD;; I am honored you think mine is good. Happy belated birthday. I hope you had fun.

ailisa d. frieson- XD Okay I added some more stuff with them and I got lotsa ideas for stuff... You shall read that in future chapters (( Side note YamixYugi is the couple of the week for me.))

Nobodynow- I am so going to look into those as soon as I can. I think about half of them I have read but... I'll probably just re read them XD. The thought is very kind thank you.  
I love writting Yugi cute and cuddle worthy. And I think he's semi like that this chapter too. D:  
XD! I loved writting that part I was in a wierd mood though and I remember my Aunt saying I love my nieces to itty bitty pieces so I just put it in. Oh yes of course they did I would have written that scene but... Well ((Cough)) I really have no idea why I didn't.  
:o Yay now I can study them. ((Wicked grin)) I know wierd I didn't know how to end that scene and well... ((Shifty eyes)) It turned out crappy but... Yeah... I am gonna have a lot of fun writting it.  
Yeah I thought it was something along those lines as it** right**? or a question really.  
:O Oooh wow that is a long time I work on mine at the most a month or two. D: But you wow... That's a long time. I hope you figured out 'cause as soon as I post this I am so looking to see. And if your as good of a writter as I think you are they'll probably despise your updating habits with a fiery passion. XD I feel all special for making you work. ((To Ryou do too. D: I think... ))  
You didn't crash it. Lol. NU! I** love** long reviews no matter how pointless or drabblish I love yours a lot 'cause they're funny and well... They make me happy cause they're praising and stuff. He he. Having some point is good to but I really don't mind pointless. Yes it does I am glad you think I deserve it that makes me giddy.  
Nope not annoyed in the least, I don't think I have I really need to now though all the ones you suggested I am so going to check out.  
And my story loves you.  
Story- I love you. (Heart)  
See. o.o I'm not mad at all. Next chapter it gets more into the feelings of everyone and all that he he. (Crieshuggleglomps) more then 600 words for one chapter I feel... So loved... (Sniff)

JitsaruJakara- Yes there will be eventually XD; I really feel special after reading all these reviews they make me so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 10.

Pairings- Two and Three.

Warning- AU Ooc yada yada Cussing the likes **YAOI!** If you don't like that don't read it. It's in bold you can't tell me you didn't see that. And that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

We get some YYxY Action this chapter. Yahoo… D:

And a few suggestive scenes that really aren't suggestive at all unless you are a pervert… You pervert you. ((Smug smirk))

I'm updating at school! XD Yeah anyways this'll be the last update for a few weeks because my mom doesn't have a floppy drive on her computer and I don't feel like re typing it I might E-mail it to myself, but It is supposed to be a family visit, but do not fret I will probably talk her into letting me get on a little bit to maybe update a few times during my visit.

* * *

"Marik go wake up sleeping beauty." Bakura called from the kitchen having woken up a while ago he had immediately locked the door and gone out into the kitchen to start cooking something and getting things ready. 

He knew Ryou would be hungrier then he had ever been in his life and the only way to really help him get through this was to make him stuff, a cup full of nourishing life liquid heated by the stove sat in place along with some other articles of food that would help Ryou to get himself to down the thick substance that would probably make the frail boy gag.

"Yes sir." Marik mock saluted then ran down the hall Malik watching his retreating backside with a wicked look.

Marik unlocked the deadbolt and slid into the room he very silently made his way over to the bed and crawled onto it and over to the curled body he flipped the person onto their back the sweat groan fueling his desire.

He poked the pale chest showing through the crumpled shirt when Ryou squirmed then stilled with a sigh he poked again just as softly. Deep chestnut eyes opened to reveal tired eyes and then widened in shock when they saw who was on top of them. A flash of fear, then just shock.

"Time to get up sleepy head it's nearly 6 you gotta eat something." As if triggered by the word _eat _Ryou's stomach shifted making Ryou wince and try to curl up a little.

"Aw see if you don't you'll get sick." Marik said reluctantly getting up.

"What…" Ryou started while sitting up, but he fell back with a gasp and curled into a ball his stomach felt so empty like it was eating itself.

"Bakura!" Marik yelled.

"The sound of dulled footsteps running signaled the vampires entrance and he looked over at the very tense and shaking figure curled in the fetal position.

Bakura groaned and picked the trembling body up and helped him to the kitchen he sat him down in a chair and watched as Ryou flinched not used to the light after sleeping for so long his pale skin even more so in the Florissant lighting.

"Here." Bakura handed him the cup and Ryou took it greedily drinking about half of it before his body tried to revolt against the strange liquid and he started to gag, a couple drops of the liquid dripping down his chin and neck then soaking into the already blood stained collar of his shirt.

"Slow down or you'll really get sick…" Bakura said a little disturbed by the progress, he handed Ryou a few things of normal food which where devoured swiftly, then the blood was gone and Ryou had his head in his knees breathing deeply on the verge of tears.

Even if the blood came from someone who was still living it scared him that for the rest of his life he would have to drink the vile stuff. It reminded him of un-pasteurized cows milk. It was so thick and delicious, but the texture was weird and it smelt funny so it made him sick.

"You where hungrier then I thought you would be." Bakura said staring at the hunched shoulders.

"Malik was hungrier he had two cups." Marik said Malik chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"It's not a competition love." He said smirking at his blushing koi.

"I know that." Marik said sticking his tongue out.

"Careful or I might have to take that from you." Malik said smirking seductively.

"Who say's I wouldn't like that." Marik retorted.

"Oh… I'd watch out for these two they're even more psychotic, blood crazy, and horn dogs then I am." Bakura said informing a shocked Ryou.

"Really?" He asked amazed.

Bakura glared while Malik and Marik laughed.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Which reminds me no touching before me." Bakura growled looking over at Malik and Marik.

"You haven't defiled the little lily here yet?" Malik asked astonished Ryou blushed a deep red that could make any tomato jealous.

"No not yet." Bakura grumbled and Ryou blushed even redder if that was possible.

"Now that's not nice." Marik said seeing the utter discomfort on Ryou's face.

"What's not nice?" Malik asked taking a bite out of a red apple he had found on the table.

"You're embarrassing him." Marik said everyone looked over at Ryou who squeaked and his blush came back ten fold, as he fidgeted under the gazes.

* * *

"Okay now Jou this is becoming annoying, just sit up okay…?" Seto sighed, trying to wake up the pup was like trying to get Mokuba to give up ice cream for a week it was near impossible. "Jou wake up or I won't let you eat tomorrow." Seto said resorting to the lowest tricks he had. 

Jou sat up with a start and a grumble a half hearted glare in his tired eyes. "What?" He whined wanting to just go back to sleep.

"You are going to work with me." Seto said a smug smile on his lips.

"But…" Jou looked over at the clock then at the balcony. "It's 8 P.M. Most people get off at 6." Jou whimpered curling up into a ball and drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah well not me, now come on." Seto growled loosing his patience.

Jou sat up muttering insults the whole time as he threw on his pants and shirt and shoes. He ran his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to tame the locks.

Seto grabbed his hand, and they where on their way out the door. Jou sidled closer to Seto glancing around himself still remembering his talk with Mokuba that morning.

Seto looked down at him a little confused, but happy with the position. When they exited the house Jou took a deep breath and smiled a real smile for the first time in a few days. Seto did a double take liking the smile a lot it was perfect on the pup.

They took the steps two at a time and entered the limo that was parked waiting.

On the way over Seto insisted that Jou sit in-between his legs Jou did it with a scowl. When they had finally gotten to Seto's office and the door was closed Jou looked around and spotted a couch he ran over to it and curled into the end. Seto chuckled at him and sat down at his desk.

What he had planned could wait a little longer Jou would need some rest if he hoped to make it through the ordeal. Seto started to type up a report as Jou drifted off into sleep for a while.

* * *

((An- I can't help but tease Yugi. xD; ))

"It's beautiful…" Yugi said as Yami pulled out his chair, Yugi looked down at it and blushed he was too short to just sit in the chair so he climbed up into it Yami hid a chuckle at the cuteness of the whole thing and took his own seat.

They ate the meal in silence Yugi interrupting that with comments about the house and everything. "Yami?" Yugi started again.

"Yes?" Yami asked setting his chopsticks down.

"Um well… I don't want to sound rude or anything but… When am I going to go home?" Yugi asked, blushing a little redder and pushing his plate away to indicate he was no longer hungry.

"Oh well It'll have to be tomorrow I was so busy today I forgot and the driver went home… I hope you don't mind…" Yami said in reality he didn't want Yugi to leave and he was buying himself more time to have him around.

"Well… I guess that's okay it's Saturday and everything so school shouldn't be a problem… I just have to call my Grandpa…" Yugi said twirling a piece of the sheet in his fingers.

"Very well I'll take you to a phone then we can find something to do." Yami said smiling a hidden glint in his eye going unnoticed by Yugi who smiled gratefully.

Truth be told he also didn't want to leave, but it wasn't really for the same reasons. He felt different around Yami in both a weird and good way, but it was good enough that he didn't even think of asking his grandpa to pick him up.

* * *

"Ow don't tug so hard." Bakura whined. 

"Jeesh you're such a baby 'Kura." Malik rolled his eyes tugging less forcefully this time.

"Don't call me that." Bakura grumbled gasping in sudden pain when Malik pulled a lock of hair to hard, he glared at the innocently smiling Malik.

"Ryou over here isn't having any arguments." Marik said sticking his tongue out.

"That's 'cause it feels nice." Ryou practically purred.

"Why can't you be less verbal like Ryou?" Malik asked pulling through a knot.

"OW!" Bakura yelled. "Whose fricken stupid ass idea was it to brush our hair anyway?" He asked trying his hardest not to kill the blond boy behind him. "And on another note can you be any hornier." He asked feeling the others obvious arousal against his back.

Ryou blushed and hid a giggle behind a pale hand, while Malik smirked in a perverted manner. "It was Marik's idea right?" Ryou asked coughing to cover up the laugh.

"Yup." Marik smiled widely and ran the brush through Ryou's silky locks loving the way his hair fell back over his shoulders and along his neck like water.

"Why?" Bakura asked finally ripping the brush from Malik's hand and breaking it in half.

"I wanted to feel Ryou's hair." Marik said truthfully, Ryou blushed, a light pink and the others blinked, but then the sudden urge to feel his hair hit them too and they both walked over Ryou looked up at them and eeped when two more hands came down and ran through his hair.

"Oh it is silky…" Malik cooed Bakura hid drool imagining other ways he could be holding that hair… Such as in the thralls of ecstasy as he's riding… eh hem…

"Um thank you." Ryou smiled nervously not used to such close contact let alone anyone being so bold as to touch him.

"Aw Bakura can't you just share him?" Malik whined, Ryou blanched and blushed wide eyed, Marik glared but secretly wished it would be Okayed and Bakura still drooled caught up in a fantasy.

"Uh… Bakura…" Malik poked him with his toe Bakura started and looked over at him angry at being interrupted; he blinked a couple of times.

"What?" He asked gruffly, clearing his throat.

". . . I asked. . . Oh never mind." Malik rolled his eyes and sat down next to Marik who still held Ryou between his legs brushing his smooth hair. He wanted to reach out and touch Ryou's skin too, but thought better of it.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk watching the curled up body of his food his mind was a whirl of thoughts about 15 min into typing he had been distracted by the blonds soft breathing and after about 2 hours had yet to continue with his work. 

He sighed rubbing his temples in a last ditch effort to relieve his migraine he knew what he wanted from the pup tonight but one thing worried him the fact he was growing to attached. He had made up his mind about tonight he would get one last day with him then the pup had to go for he was becoming a weakness.

He stood up wiping the last of those emotions away and went over to the steadily breathing boy. "Jou…" He called when he was standing over him his hand rested on the warmth of Jou's shoulder a shudder went through him of which he suppressed. He shook Jou a little harder then necessary and he awoke with a start eyes just lightly bloodshot from sleep.

"What now…?" He asked to lazy to sit up. Seto took in a deep breath and sat down next to him he pulled the startled blond into his lap and nuzzled his hair he really didn't want to give him up, but if he didn't… He would just become a way to hurt him and he couldn't deal with that after what they had done to Mokuba… He couldn't go through with it again.

"What… What's wrong?" Jou asked hugging the warmth of the others body back startled by the affection in that hug it worried him almost more then when he had taken his first kiss.

"Nothing just wanted to seduce you." Seto chuckled and Jou blinked knowing that wasn't all, but let it go with a smug smirk he pushed off of Seto inwardly wincing at the loss of contact Seto wanting the warmth back, but didn't dare ask.

"No one can seduce the great Katsuya Jounouchi." ((An- I think that's his full name...)) Jou said in a superhero impression. Seto chuckled and let a small smile taint his lips. Jou grinned.

"Is that so?" Seto asked eyes becoming clouded with evil intent. Jou blinked once again and noticed the look with a laugh he got up and moved away.

"Of course I am all powerful." He puffed out his chest and did a pose, hands on hip.

"Hmmm I think I might know your weakness." Seto said standing up he went over to his desk and grabbed something out of the top drawer Jou watched curiously.

"Oh and what would that be?" Jou asked.

Seto walked slowly toward him, but this time Jou stood his ground and had to tilt his head only a little to look into his face. "I think it's…" He pulled his hand out and opened it. Jou clutched his chest in mock pain and looked at the hand holding a single chocolate kiss.

"Ugh you got me." Jou said falling into Seto's arm in a mock faint. Both hid laughs at the stupidity of that little game and Seto dragged Jou's body to the couch and sat down with Jous head in his lap.

"Seto…" Jou started staring at the glass windows that went up higher then he could reach.

"Yeah…" Seto looked down at his lap his fingers running through the thick golden locks.

"What's really wrong?" He asked curious and worried at the same time.

Seto remained silent debating on weather he should tell him or not. Jou looked at him with pleading yes and, he couldn't not tell him now; but to make it work he would have to tell him everything gruesome then he wouldn't argue even though Seto highly doubted he would in the first place.

"Mokuba wasn't always like that…" He said starting off Jou looked surprised, but nodded for him to continue.

"About a ten years or so of being what we are I got into a tiff with some business people, also vampires, who didn't like where I was leading the company so… They kidnapped Mokuba and kept him from me… It… Took me about 2 years to find him behind their backs as they used him to take over my company, when I did… He was so… Broken…" Seto's voice caught, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"They'd hurt him in so many ways that he had finally snapped… So that's why… I can't have you with me any more I've grown attached… You have to go…" He looked away from the confused honey orbs.

"Go?" Jou asked confused. Seto nodded.

* * *

Tada there is my poor excuse for a chapter hope you find it decent -.- 

Reviews-

kagome-princess- Thank you I am glad you did and I am glad my updates make your world.

fallen-angel-of-repression- o.o It's okay no harm done. It's because he is smart. xD That and I just wanted to show a little of his personality and from what I have seen Yami likes puzzles about as much if not more then Yugi so I made him a puzzle/ game collector. Twists are coming I swear ((Giggles knowingly))… ;-; Though they are coming slow. ((Cries)) I am glad you like it. ((Pokes Bakura)) Eh hem… Anyways hope you like this one just as much and you still like what's going on.

seto'swifey- He he he You shall have to continue reading to find that out. He might be or he might not be.

Flame-chan- Yup exactly. I guess people like it because… Well instead of only two hot bishies boinking it's four. xD

ailisa d. frieson- Okay. D:

anime-luney- Yes that is true. I updated semi quickly… ((Shifty eyes))


	11. Chapter 11

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 11.

Pairings- Two and Three.

Warning- If you don't know them by now that's sad. Read chapter 1-10 D:

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Okay I am updating at my moms so I have to do it ubberly quick and I don't have the time to read over it a last time before I post it. All I know is that I make Ryou a little slutty oh well Oocness abound.

* * *

"Yes Grampa I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow… No I don't like making your ticker jump… Yes I love you too grampa goodnight." He hung up the old fashion phone with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Yami asked from the doorway biting into a very red apple.

"Oh." Yugi jumped and dropped the sheet he bent down with a blush and picked it up wrapping it back around his body. "Y-Yes everything's okay now." He stuttered.

"Good." Yami said hiding a perverted smirk.

Yugi started toward him and stumbled to the ground with a yelp using his arms to stop his fall.

Yami blinked a few times then rushed over. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling Yugi up by his shoulders. Yugi shook his head to rid the dizziness.

"What, oh, uh yeah, fine." He said touching his head where a bruise was forming it was right then that he noticed their closeness the lack of a sheet and his very scantily clad body. "Oh! I'm sorry…" Yugi stepped back trying to give them both space, but ended up tripping on the sheet and falling back wards onto his back his head just tapping the floor.

"Yugi…" Yami started crawling over to him he sat next to the red faced boy. Bright Purple eyes opened.

"Wow… I feel really stupid…" Yugi muttered close to tears from both the very intense migraine that had started and the embarrassment.

"It's not your fault." Yami said with a smile.

"But I…" He was cut off by a finger on his lips and he looked up into ruby red eyes confused his heart beating faster against his ribs.

"No buts…" Yami grinned and removed his hand then drew them around the back of Yugi's head and helped him to sit up he didn't stop there though and with wide frightened eyes, Yugi lost his first kiss practically nude in the library of a guys house he didn't even know.

* * *

"What time is it?" Bakura asked from the recliner he was currently reclined in. Malik groaned and turned his head so he could see the clock, he smiled when his eyes ran across the image of Marik asleep at the end of the couch his fingers still lightly tangled in Ryou's hair, Ryou was also asleep his head lying on the others chest and his legs curled up to him in Mariks lap. "Time?" Bakura grumbled becoming impatient.

"Patience is a virtue." Malik grinned. "It's almost 10." He answered.

"… How come Ryou's so comfortable with him?" Bakura asked after a few minutes of silence trying to keep the slight hurt from his voice.

"Hmmm… Oh well you see Marik talked to him and I guess he just has that aura about him you can't resist… That or he drugged the poor boy." Malik chuckled at the thought.

"I did not…" A groggy, voice protested pale, violet eyes glared out at them when they looked over to the source. Chocolate eyes soon followed a yawn hidden behind delicate fingers.

"Didn't what?" The soft music that was Ryou's voice inquired.

"Drug you." Marik answered resuming their earlier pass time by sliding his fingers through silk once more.

"Hmm mmm…" Ryou said his eyes drifting shut again as he was lulled back to sleep.

"Nope he just knew how to make him feel comfy." Malik said smiling.

"No… I just knew what he needed." Marik explained with a smile.

"Oh and what's that?" Bakura asked pushing the leg rest down so he could pay attention more.

"Gentle hands." Marik answered confusing Bakura.

* * *

"What do you mean go?" Jou asked sitting up now confused even more by this new prospect. "You mean like you murder me go?" He asked panicking, one he didn't want to die yet, two he was pretty happy in this situation even if it required giving up his blood, and three he was starting to like Seto more then he should and he didn't want to loose that now.

"No more like I let you walk away go." Seto answered his body crying at the loss of contact from the only other person he had ever felt he cared about.

"No." Jou stated stubbornly grabbing the chocolate kiss from his hand he went to the other side of the couch and held it too himself. "You can't do that now…" He practically whispered.

"You have no say so." Seto said coldly staring at his empty palm.

"You… Played with me, with my heart and my… Mind… And now you're gonna just throw me out like it never mattered like I never existed…" Jou said looking away so Seto couldn't see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Jou… I explained why…" Seto said his voice lightening up a little.

"… I can handle myself…" Jou said.

"You're only human." Seto said glaring.

"So… At least I won't have to deal with the torture that long." Jou answered turning his head to glare at him with tear strained eyes.

"Jou… You idiot… You could walk away now free, never have to be locked up, or fed upon…" Seto grabbed his wrist trying to get it across. "You'd never have to read another book, or sleep for hours at a time just to pass the day away."

Golden eyes just stared back determined. "No… I wouldn't I would have to go back to 3 jobs a day, barley any food, no sleep, trying to maintain my grades at school and keep my bastard father happy at home with the measly money I do bring home…No more bad dreams caused by scary books, only real life." He said the tears he had been holding back falling down his lightly tanned cheeks.

Seto remained silent not knowing how to counter that, sure the torture was a good argument, but there was only a 50 percent chance he would ever have to go through that. Pretty much Jou was trading one hell whole for another and secretly he wondered why Jou would pick his hell. "Why… Is this any better?" He asked.

"Because… You make… Me feel… Happy I suppose…" Jou answered finding the question difficult. "I don't know… I may fear you and especially your brother and I may not like being locked up or fed on but… Hmmm… It's hard to explain… You… I think… Ugh…Well…"

"Seto blinked finding it amusing how hard Jou was trying to explain something he obviously didn't understand himself.

"I like… It when you kiss me… Oh wait… No that…" He slammed his head into the arm of the couch his tongue was twisted with words he wanted to say, but he was saying all the wrong ones.

"You do?" Seto asked inwardly smirking.

"Do what?" Jou asked looking up a pale red spot on his forehead from where he had smacked it into the cushioned arm.

"Like it when I kiss you?" Seto scooted toward him a little, brushing fingers against the enflamed skin.

"Uh w-well…" Jou stuttered scooting back a little with a blush.

"Well… If that's the case I don't think I can let you go now." Seto smirked at Jou's shockedexpression, though he was worried at the moment nothing but Jou really mattered, even if it could hurt Jou in the long run. He grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him flush against his chest Jou letting out a startled Eep before his lips where crushed against the others. His eyes slid shut as the tingling sensation spread throughout his chest.

As he started to relax and respond Seto's tongue ran across his lip and forced it's way inside making Jou jump and respond more by shyly running his own tongue against Seto's.

When they pulled apart Jou was panting and Seto was cupping his face a glazed look in his eyes.

"Yup… I defiantly liked that." Jou whispered his breath caressing Seto's lips and jaw the ladder chuckled liking that answer.

* * *

Yugi held his breath as the others lips gently caressed his own before pulling back he stared in slight shock and disbelief at the red eyed host. "W-Wha…" He stuttered unable to form a coherent word.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry that was way to bold of me…" He looked away actually feeling a little bad that he had done that to the poor boy.

"It's… I…" Yugi continued to stutter still lying flat on his back.

Yami had to suppress a smile at the cuteness of the small one his hair messy, his face flushed, his body nearly nude lying against the sheet, he held back a moan feeling his groin twitch in response to the scene.

Yugi's jaw clamped shut there was no use talking if he made no sense, his brain was jumbled with emotions. Parts of him all arguing with each other, some of him liked it, or lusted for it, or wanted more and other parts found it wrong, and wanted that kiss back it wasn't his to take, and he's male… But eventually his brain calmed and started to think rationally, he did like Yami and in a way he really didn't mind loosing his first kiss to him it had felt good and even if he was a guy, so what it's not like many would care. He blinked wondering how long they had been sitting there.

"I… It's okay…" Yugi finally said. Yami looked at him surprised.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He asked surprised.

"Well… No… I mean… I kinda… Liked it…" Yugi told him blushing bright red in contrast to his pale skin. Yami mentally cheered and verbally chuckled.

"Well I am glad." Yami said standing up. "Now it's almost 8 so let's go to the library and find a game to occupy ourselves. Yugi nodded and stood up as well taking the sheet with him just for modesty issues.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Marik had fallen asleep and Bakura was still confused as to what he had meant.

'Gentle I am gentle…' He thought then sighed. 'Nope… I'm not…' He remembered the countless times Ryou had seen him murder someone in a back ally, and even when he was being nice by protecting him it was still violent and bloody. Ryou was obviously the soft doe type.

He looked over at Malik who was still watching his maker and new friend sleeping. "What are you doing?" Bakura asked voice soft so he wouldn't wake the other two up.

"Hmm…" Malik looked at him. "Oh well… I'm horny and I was trying to think of a way to get Marik out from under Ryou so I could screw his little brains out." Malik answered frankly.

"…" Bakura shook his head in disbelief then he realized that it wasn't to out of character for Malik to say such a thing. He was a very horny person I mean they went at it at least 5 times a night and tonight he wasn't getting any because_ his_ Ryou was sleeping with Marik. "Just let him be I think you can make it one night." Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"Actually I can't." Malik told him with a pout. "It's already ready and I haven't gone without in at least 50 years." He explained.

"So you aren't gonna be able to get Marik out without him getting pissed and cutting you off." Bakura told him scratching the tip of his nose.

"So… Then what will I do…" It wasn't a question. Malik grinned thoughts swimming in his head he stood up and Bakura ignored him as he looked like he was going to the bathroom, he yelped when warm tanned fingers wrapped around his mouth making it near silent and muffled. His eyes swiveled up and he was staring into lust filled pools of lavender that sent jolts up his spine.

His, own eyes narrowed as if to say _don't even think about it_. Malik smirked and nodded then stooped down onto Bakura's lips quickly moving his hands so they wouldn't be in the way. He shoved his tongue into the reluctant mouth and kissed the awkward, upside down lips his hands moving down the tense chest.

Bakura sat not daring to move it felt good and wrong at the same time, he half wanted it and half revolted at the thought of it. Maliks hand left his chest and landed on something much more sensitive at the moment.

Bakura moaned into the suffocating lips his hands digging into the arms of the couch, Malik stroked the steadily hardening erection and went to slip his hands into the waist band when a surprised Ryou woke up, waking Marik up and making him gasp in surprise to the situation.

Malik released Bakura's panting lips and looked up removing his hand Bakura looked over at them blinking with slight confusion as to why he hadn't just knocked the blond out.

Marik shifted trying to hide the sudden arousal he had gotten from that, Ryou however did notice it and blushed his own groin warming at that nice little picture. "Uh… Sorry." He squeaked out and went to move off Marik's lap, but Marik held him back not wanting to lose the warmth, Ryou was a little startled at that and hoped it led to nothing more.

"Oh goodie you're awake now I don't have to seduce Bakura anymore." Malik said with a smirk. "Come on." He motioned for Marik to go with him.

"I have a better idea." Marik said with his own smirk Ryou looked at him confused then Marik gave him a smile.

"Hey I said I get him first." Bakura growled finally getting over his jumbled thoughts.

"You will." Marik told him and Ryou blushed all the redder not really liking at all where this conversation was going and he also noticed the grip around his waist had tightened his arms trapped against his sides for a less chance of escape.

"W-wait… Um…" Ryou stuttered trying to find a way out of the situation he knew he was getting into.

"…" Bakura grumbled standing up he went next to Ryou's lightly trembling body.

"No worries Ryou love it won't be a bad experience at all." Malik told him wanting to get a move on to the obviously interesting night that was planned.

"B-But…" Ryou started looking between the three before his chin was grabbed in gentle fingers and he was pulled forward into an equally gentle kiss. He melted against the lips after a few seconds of startled shock and when a finger poked his side his lips parted in a silent gasp the blood flavored tongue entered Ryou's mouth and he instantly loved the taste it didn't have the same nauseating quality that the blood he had drunken had, but his still had all the other delightful essence.

He eagerly kissed back running his not so inexperienced tongue across the others then pushing back into Bakura's startled mouth to get more of the flavor, unconsciously trying to take control. Bakura pulled back his head dizzy with the lengthy make out of tongues.

"Seems Ryou doesn't mind all that much." Malik said from his spot very stimulated by that kiss Marik was as well his mouth hung open in surprise he hadn't expected Ryou to be such a good kisser or so dominant.

Ryou on the other hand was panting for air like he had run a mile his eyes where glazed and his tongue flickered across his lips gathering up the last of the taste.

"Bakura… You can have him, but can I taste him just for a min?" Malik asked, Ryou was still slightly dizzy from the first kiss and only looked up confused again. Bakura nodded and stood back as Malik moved in front and took Ryou's mouth against his.

Ryou's eyes widened and he was surprised at the change in taste instead of blood it was cinnamon… He eagerly kissed back both fighting for dominance pushing back and forth into each others mouths drinking up the others being.

Marik pulled Ryou away becoming overly aroused by all the kissing and the fact that Malik was taking to long and he wanted some too. Malik pouted, but then practically drooled when he saw his koi attached to Ryou's mouth sucking on his lips as Ryou ran his tongue across Marik's.

Bakura was doing the same his body jolted with arousal at the very erotic show, now that Ryou was more out of it and into the kiss they both had their hands up each others shirts touching skin and moaning softly in their throats, Bakura could hardly hold himself back from a) attacking them both and screwing Ryou's brains out or b) sitting back and pleasing himself to the scene. Instead he simply stared hooded eyes and gaping mouth.

This one tasted like peppermint and he really liked it, his lips meshed hard against the others his trapped arms slid out and wrapped around slender shoulders then drifted down to run up heated skin, his own skin being fondled by the tanned fingers. He felt himself moan or maybe it was Marik… Either way he was enjoying this immensely whether he admitted it after or not. When Marik finally pulled away Ryou's hands dropped and he blinked surprised at himself, he remained silent a little worried about what might happen now.

* * *

Wow… That was ubberly fun to write. I am thinking foursome next chapter… Maybe… :3

Probably the last chapter for a long while. :Cries: Stupid missing floppy drive. :Kicks computer: Owie... :Sniffles: Stupid hard metal box...

Reviews-

Flame-chan- XD Yeah very cute. I liked writing that particular part because it was so fun.

fallen-angel-of-repression- Yay. Oh god if I ever do that please... Shoot me in the head. O.O Yes I kinda feel bad for seto... D: But it had to be done... The evil gremlins poking me with sticks and forcing me to write said so... :Coughs: Oh indeed he will mainly only be dominated by Bakura when they go that far at least for a while. I am glad you like him I have fun making him all wierd like lol. Horn dog explains him well. :Glomps Seto and Yami: Eh hem... :3

seto'swifey- He's mentaly unstable. D: Tramatized by the things that happened so he's sorta... A sort of child like innocence tainted by a fasination for pain. XD;;;

ailisa d. frieson- D; I know I am gonna amp up the Yami Yugi next chapter that's a promise uh at least half of the chapter will have maily them just for you. ((PlusI want to write more of them anyways))Hope you enjoy the measly amount in this one. When I first started this it was going to be mainly Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik so I focused a lot on them and then Seto, Jou and then I really got working on the plot and now Yami, Yugi is starting up so no worries.

JitsaruJakara- Yeah I was gonna write all that happened and rape was a part of that but I thought it better to be a little vague on that. Yes way to perfect but things happen though he hasn't left yet. So no pouting. D: I feel loved.

kagome-princess- I'm glad you do. Almost everyone does. XD See you next chapter then I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 12.

Pairings- Two and Three.

Warning- If you don't know them by now that's sad. Read chapter 1-10 D: **_Lemon_** this chapter much more detailed I think then previous one. ((heart))

Let's say the oocness is a product of too much sugar and other horriably complications. D;

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

If I said I was sorry for taking so long I guess I would me lying. I suppose I can say that I am sorry for anyone who was actually interested in this story then found no more and it took me forever to update. But things happen life has interesting ways of getting in the ways of things you love. Depression such a lovely thing. But I found a new way to write that's easier to me and I'm getting everything into gear. I hope to update this weekly again, but I know that'll probably never happen I've worked on this chapter all day about 7 or so hours and I can't always do that. I'm hoping to have it finished before June though and if not then... I suck. xD

I messed up on the Yugi Yami part in previous chapters like how I explained what Yami's house looked like in Ch. 6 I wasn't going to explain it, but I forgot to delete that part out so just ignore it. Because after reading later chapters it's obviously bigger then that. D; I'm such a ditz then last chapter I said he lost his first kiss in the Library, but it was the hallway 'cause they were heading for the library after. ((Nervous chuckle)) I don't really proof read very well sometimes. Anyways that is all.

Ugh and now I just realized that I got John Saul's 'Brain Child' and 'Shadow' mixed up I think it's called 'Shadow' anyways 'Brain Child' is actually about some guy who gets into a car crash or something I've never actually read that one. D: ((Dun own))

* * *

They both sat at the small round table. They where in a standstill, both had only three pieces left on the chess board. Yugi had the advantage with his Queen, but in a way it was a disadvantage as well. Because he had only a Pawn to help him besides the King. 

Yami had a Bishop, and a Knight along with his King. Both where staring hard at the board. It was Yugi's turn. He was factoring in every move he could make, and every move that Yami might counter with. He shifted uncomfortably, the game had already been over an hour long with no one really winning. Yugi didn't move and Yami stared his own brow furrowed in concentration.

There was only one move Yugi could make without a checkmate, but if Yami countered like he thought… then within two turns he would have a checkmate. If he didn't though, then Yugi would have the checkmate.

He slid the queen sideways 5 spaces and left her there. He hesitated when he lifted his fingers off, and immediately regretted the action when Yami saw the move, he was dreading, and took her out with his Knight.

Yugi sighed and moved his king back one space, but no matter where he moved something was going to get him.

"Checkmate." Yami said smiling. "Really good game Yugi, I have never been nearly beaten at Chess." He told him truthfully as they both rearranged the pieces on the board.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi started still smiling even though he had lost.

"Yes?" Yami looked up curious.

"I know it's not my business, but I can't stop thinking about it..." Yugi started.

Yami tensed a little wondering what he was going to ask. "Yes?"

"Well... halfway through the game if you had moved your Queen directly to your left and killed my Knight right then, you would have gotten a checkmate... how come you didn't see it then?" Yugi asked blinking as he thought on it making sure that's the exact move he was thinking of. "Instead you took out a Pawn."

"Oh..." Yami blinked himself a little taken aback. He was expecting a much more serious question like _'how come he sent his driver away so early in the morning?_' or even _'who was Shadi and what had the 'is it done?' been about?_' He chuckled a little and laid his Queen back on the board.

"Well I guess I wanted to prolong the game a little longer, or maybe I didn't actually see it." He shrugged and sat back his pieces all back in order.

"Okay..." Yugi looked bothered by something else, and the chess move didn't seem to be it.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked urging him to ask.

"Well... Yami... I don't know. You... give off a really weird feeling." Yugi started grasping for words. Yami stared looking surprised once more wondering what he meant.

"I mean... I kind of like the feeling, but it scares me a little. Like... um... Oh! I know. It's like a dark, warm room. It's nice and comfortable, but you don't know what could be lurking there and it scares you till you hide under your blankets and hum _Mary had a little lamb_..." He frowned and smacked his head. "Wait no that's a really harsh comparison..."

Yami understood right away. It had nothing to do with his feelings, just the fact that for some reason Yugi could feel his shadows, or something along those lines. "Hmm actually that's a really interesting analogy." Yami started he was considering it and he actually thought it was an almost perfect description, only a innocent could come up with.

"Well... I feel stupid for saying this, but Yami you don't feel like a human to me..." Yugi touched his chin with the tips of his fingers. "You feel more powerful and menacing." He said.

Yami smiled at him. "Not human eh?"

"Oh wait! I'm sorry that's mean of me to say I just mean that... well I don't know what I mean." Yugi frowned in his own confusion. He wanted to explain it, but he couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay Yugi. I'm not human. So that doesn't bother me at all." Yami said holding his breath for the reaction.

"Hmm..." Yugi blinked a few times letting his mind digest that info, he looked confused then something struck. "Huh?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ryou mumbled for the millionth time. After the heated kisses the other boys had obviously wanted to go further, but Ryou being Ryou had panicked and nearly started to cry. When Marik noticed this he had stopped them all and released Ryou from his hold. 

Now Ryou was sitting at the far end of the couch curled up into himself Marik was sitting with him stroking his hair in comforting manner. Bakura and Malik where sitting by them watching Ryou, both of them slightly confused as to what had happened there.

"It's okay Ryou we aren't mad at you." Marik told him in a soothing voice.

Ryou sighed in exasperation, he himself hadn't known what was wrong one moment he was delirious fully enjoying himself the next his senses had come back to him and he felt trapped and more scared then he had ever before. Even compared to when Bakura had stalked and attacked.

"I think we should all go to bed and figure stuff out later." Malik suggested no one argued the fact so Malik stood waiting for Marik to join him. Marik sighed, he leaned over and kissed Ryou's cheek tenderly, then stood up taking Malik's hand they both left Ryou and Bakura alone.

Bakura sat there a few moments longer after the two blonds had left then he too stood up and waited patiently for Ryou to join him. Ryou looked up at him a little wary, but stood all the same and followed him back into their bedroom.

He was starting to feel way more comfortable here even if it had been only a day or two, it was strange to him to fit in so suddenly. One moment scared of the people and environment the next laughing, eating, and kissing with them.

When he sat on the bed Bakura sat next to him, and just stared at him. Ryou felt the eyes on him and turned curiously to meet his gaze. "Um yes?" He asked blinking.

"Do you think it was because we were all on you at once, or that it was because it was us doing it?" Bakura asked curious himself wanting to find some answers to the sudden panic attack.

"Oh!" Ryou exclaimed blushing. "Well it certainly wasn't you who freaked me out so bad. I suppose it's 'cause I've never done anything like **that** and it over whelmed me." He answered his brow creasing as he thought on it.

"Hmm..." Bakura debated a few more seconds on his words, then placed his hand on Ryou's knee. Ryou tensed at first eyeing the hand with suspicion. "Do you think if it was just me you would still be so scared?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

Malik and Marik sat in their room both tired. "What was wrong with him?" Malik asked still wondering why Ryou had suddenly gotten scared. 

"He's a virgin can't you remember how frightened you where at that age?" Marik asked yawning into Malik's chest.

"Hmmm I suppose." Malik Smirked then pulled Marik even closer. "Wanna relive those days?" He asked seductively.

"You know it." Marik smiled and kissed him fully on the lips blankets went over their heads.

* * *

"Well?" Bakura asked a few minutes later. 

**-start the events leading up to the lemon then the actual lemon-**

"I..." Ryou started his words catching in his throat when Bakura stroked his leg knee up to his hip and back down, lightly Ryou's eyes followed the movement and he felt a tingle run along the place he had touched, and across the area between his legs.

Bakura didn't let him get any further then that he swung his own leg over Ryou and straddled his hips, his arms found a nice place to rest around his neck. Ryou stared up at him his eyes growing foggy with all the sensations just those small movements caused.

Bakura grinned sardonically and descended his lips down on Ryou's tilting his head to accommodate their noses. Ryou moaned against him opening his mouth without any sort of sign. Bakura slid his inside and their tongues danced around each other.

Bakura pulled away and started a warm trail down his jaw, and across his neck. Ryou's breathing became labored and his elbows, that had been supporting him from falling back, gave out and he did indeed fall back. Bakura didn't mind one bit and continued on playing with a secret spot behind his ear.

His hands skillfully removed both their clothing not bothering either of them until the pants had to be removed. Ryou came back to his senses only just, when Bakura stopped his ministrations to unbutton his pants. He whimpered when he realized how far they had gotten, and that he had no idea what he was doing, but he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen.

"Shhh..." Bakura slowed what he was doing and made eye contact. "I won't hurt you, believe me you'll enjoy it a lot more then you think." He explained then he was pulling Ryou's pants down leaving him in only a thin pair of boxer shorts.

Bakura removed his own watching Ryou's frightened face, that had a bit of curiosity and excitement embedded into his eyes. He was back on Ryou within a second. He liked the look Ryou's face made when he was scared, but he wanted to know what it would look like in the heat of the moment before he came.

His lips trailed over a pale pink nipple, and he brought it into his mouth nipping and sucking on the sensitive nub. He grinned against the flesh as Ryou muffled a surprised yelp by biting his lips. His fingers left the blankets in favor of Bakura's hair. He curled them around the messy strands wantonly moaning as he continued to tease him.

His teasing traveled lower leaving the nipples, for his navel. He dipped his tongue inside the inie, and then let it slide down to his lower abdomen directly on top of his underwear lining. Ryou gasped his eyes long since closing as his sagacity was overloaded with pleasure.

He silently wondered if, he hadn't been so frightened when Malik, and Marik had still been there , all four of them doing this would make it that much better. For now though he was perfectly pleased with this and Bakura had promised him more.

"Bakura!" He called arching up into his hand when his musing had been interrupted by a hand touching his private area. He didn't know what to make of the sudden jolt that ran up his spine pooling within his stomach making him feel suddenly ten times more flushed. He obviously liked it and had never really felt anything like that before.

"Hm?" Bakura smirked enjoying the reaction he got from stroking the pulsating organ beneath his fingers, most of the friction stopped by the thin cotton shorts.

"Nnn, do that again." Ryou slurred his voice becoming thick with lust and pleasure. Deep down he was a little confused with why he was able to trust Bakura so fast after everything that had happened, but another stroke made him squash that feeling of confusion.

"Enough foreplay now onto the good stuff." Bakura said always the impatient one. He yanked the white boxers down and off Ryou leaving him nude and to Bakura extremely beautiful. His body practically glowing sweat glistening off his chest, his cheeks and other parts of him flushed, his eyes gazing lustfully back at him.

He removed his own under garments, letting Ryou get used to the change in attire he sat their a second. When Ryou didn't freak, or try to run away he smirked and bent down. A kiss to both sides of his thighs got Ryou writhing and gasping once more. Obviously his hair brushing against the arousal was quite the turn on.

He leaned back up and his face got serious for a second. "I have to admit your first time isn't always fun, and actually for bottom just about the first minute of insertion isn't fun." Bakura explained and Ryou frowned.

"You're ruining the mood." He said his voice wispy as he tried to catch his breath. Bakura laughed shortly at that, and with humorous eyes, he grabbed at the nightstand drawer. He brought out a small bottle of some sort of clear liquid and coated his fingers in it. He poured a little directly onto Ryou's backside and almost laughed again when Ryou jumped at the cold liquid.

He threw the bottle to the side and inserted a finger, Ryou tensed at first. It didn't hurt felt strange, but not painful. As Bakura pushed his long finger in and out of him he added the second finger. Ryou didn't know if it hurt, or not only a small jolt of pain had hit him when he had first inserted, but nothing else his eyes where still locked with Bakura's, his legs bent at the knee relaxing on either side of Bakura's body.

The third finger had by far been the worse. It wasn't really bad till the knuckles. He had flinched, and nearly jumped away with the uncomfortable pain that that had brought on.

Bakura had grabbed his thigh and held him in place. Both stayed silent. Ryou biting his lip his fingers, free of Kura's hair, clenched the covers beneath him. The fingers left him and he almost sighed with relief. Then without warning something slightly bigger in length and girth entered him fast and hard.

His back arched off the bed and he made a small grunt of mixed surprise and pain. Bakura stayed fully sheathed inside him for a few moments letting him adjust to his size. "Don't worry in a few seconds it won't hurt at all." Bakura whispered afraid his voice would crack if he talked much louder. Ryou was extremely tight and it was enough to get him close to release. He slowly reversed his thrust outwards, when he was nearly out he went forward once more.

His pace quickened and Ryou's stomach tightened with the warm feeling, like before. He could feel something being stroked inside him that made his backside tingle. His legs wrapped around Bakura's back and his arms around his shoulders, he shifted himself trying to find that spot that he felt he was getting closer to with each thrust. "Harder..." He gasped out.

Bakura complied and soon the bed was squeaking on it's hinges, Ryou was moaning as the spot got more and more touched. A misdirected thrust made Ryou lose his breath to a load moan. The sudden burst of ecstasy that ran up and down his spine was almost too much, he was only just able to stop himself from cuming, he didn't want to be that fast.

However when Bakura started to go faster and harder. Then when his free hand, that wasn't holding him up from falling on top of Ryou, grasped Ryou's erection and started to roughly stroke it, he couldn't stop himself and he did cum hard onto his and Bakura's chest.

The force of the ejaculation made every muscle in his body clench and Bakura was not far behind him two more strokes and he was filling Ryou up with his own semen.

Bakura fell on top of Ryou to lazy to move. The latter was comfy even when he was being practically squished. The only problem was the sticky mess. Back home Ryou was known for being a neat freak and he didn't want to fall asleep with cum all over him, or Bakura.

**-End lemon-

* * *

**

Jou had fallen asleep a few hours later. They had only sat there, occasionally Jou would look up and kiss him softly on the lips. His head was laying perfectly against Seto's chest, he ran his fingers slowly through the thick hair.

Seto sighed. He wanted to keep Jou, but there where so many complications and he really wondered if it where the wrong thing. But he loved him. He blinked as that thought drifted through his mind. Loved... Did he really? He wondered since when he had known this. Was it when he first hit him with the door, or after he heard his voice humming the gentle tune of a child hood lullaby? It didn't really matter, because now he supposed, he knew.

Jou shifted restlessly in his arms and muttered something incoherently against his neck. His warm breath tickled and Kaiba's eyes fluttered shut. When Jou settled down again he stared into the innocent features, even up close he was near perfect.

If only he could change him and have him forever. He couldn't though not without Jou's consent and from the way he reacted before he didn't think that would be such a good idea without his permission.

He wondered briefly what Jou would have done had he not taken him. He was brought from his thoughts by the telephone. He as careful as he could shifted out from under Jou and answered the phone, hoping Jou hadn't been disturbed by it. "Hello?" He started his accustomed coldness evident over the phone.

"Hey Seto what are you doing?" Marik asked from his room, Malik was half asleep sprawled over his back while Marik kicked his feet back and forth like a school girl talking to her boo.

"Just fine why are you calling?" Seto asked curious where this was going.

"Well see Baku got a new someone and changed 'em. Of course." He waved his hand like he was sharing a deep secret. "Anyways this boy, sweet if I do say so myself, he's curious. So I told him I'd talk to you since you got the library on it. And he likes books." Marik babbled.

Seto stared at the phone trying to make sure he had heard right. "Bakura... Has a new someone? Who?" He asked. Since he knew that Bakura had never had anyone. Seto knew about his newest obsession. Not too much just that he was always stalking them. He didn't even know the kids name ,or gender, but he was pretty sure they where the same person.

"Oh yes. Took a few days, but I think he completely trusts us now. His name is Ryou Bakura. I think that's why Bakura was so interested in him in the first place, but you never know with the cotton headed fruit loop." Marik chuckled.

"Ryou Bakura hmmm... Well I don't mind as long as you show up after 1." Seto said, then noticed that Jou was awake, staring at him with wide eyes his mouth slightly open.

"Okay see you then Seto love." Marik said in a sing song voice he hung up before Seto could reprimand him for the nickname.

"Yeah?" Seto asked hanging up the phone.

"Ryou Bakura you said his name right?" Jou asked sitting up fully on the couch.

"Yeah I guess one of my good friends Bakura changed him the other day." Seto said wondering what this was all about.

"Are you serious? Wow so he's going to be by later? Will I get to see him!" Jou started bouncing in his seat overly excited now.

"Of course. When he gets here I'll escort you to the library myself." Seto promised and Jou was glomping him to the floor within seconds squeals of happiness filled the room.

* * *

I'd answer your reviews, but I guess I can't now I'll just start replying via the answering through mail thingy to all who reviewed in the last month or two thank you very much I love you all. ((Sniffle)) . There is one I can't answer that way because it was anonomouse ((And I want to review to this one. ((Grr)) )). D: So to **ann** There will be. Ha ha. And he's not a slut just overwhelmed by smexy bishie lips. Also it's only sick and wrong to you because you are rude. D:( There are plenty of warnings if you can't read them then please don't review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 13

Pairings- See first chapters.

Warning- See first chapters.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

_**Thank you all reviewers I hope I didn't miss anyone. D;**_

Longest on going story chapter wise. D: I am so happy I have gotten this far. Okay another thing, if you care xD, a while back I said I wasn't going too use last names because it was confusing, but then I guess I forgot about that and in the last chapter I said Bakura was Ryou's last name and I use that here too so... Meh... I am defiantly having blond moments.

(1) Kehehehe ((Imitation of an evil laugh)) I am so cruel. D':

* * *

"What do you mean Yami?" Yugi asked his heart rate increasing, as he stared wide eyed.

"Well I would think the statement alone would explain itself." Yami answered relaxing a bit when the initial shock hadn't caused an outburst of any kind.

"... What are you then?" Yugi asked his hands clenching the edge of the chair in anticipation of the answer.

"What do you think I am?" Yami asked smirking secretly from the other side of the chess table.

"I don't really know. I mean I've never met anyone non human before, the only things that come to mind are Vampire, Werewolf, or maybe a God of some kind. I mean you have the aura for it..." Yugi rambled trying to force down his fears. He had a feeling that Yami's confession was in no way a lie and it scared him a little that he felt so inferior.

"Well it is one of those." Yami smiled and Yugi nervously fidgeted in his seat.

"Are you going to make me guess?" Yugi asked in a soft voice, his vocal cords feeling strangely weak.

"Would you rather me show you?" Yami asked curiously. Yugi's eyes went wide at that thought, any of the three could result in something bad.

"Are you going to kill me?" Yugi finally blurted out tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Every muscle in his body tensed ready for a fight, though he knew he'd never win. Especially if Yami was actually a supernatural being.

"What! Of course not." Yami sputtered out his own eyes widening at the realization that, Yugi was possibly **terrified** of him.

"Oh..." Yugi sighed in relief and slumped in his chair. His arms, legs, and neck felt sore now. He was still scared, but in a way he also trusted Yami, in that he wouldn't kill him.

"I hope I didn't give you that impression." Yami frowned wondering what he could have done to make Yugi think he would hurt him in any way.

"Oh no! It's just that I have a big imagination and the bad stuff usually comes to mind first." Yugi said quickly. His face red with a blush of embarrassment.

"I remember from the first time I met you." Yami chuckled at the remembrance.

"So... what are you?" Yugi asked looking at Yami with an oddly, wide trusting gaze.

"Hmm I suppose I'm a..." He started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. (1) "Yes?" He called annoyed that once more while talking to Yugi he had been disrupted.

Shadi walked inside his head bowed in modest respect. "I'm sorry, but this is important." Shadi said straightening. Standing still within the doorway.

"Go on." Yami ushered sitting a little straighter in his chair. Yugi paid close attention, he smiled when Shadi's eyes flickered over to him. Yugi wondered if he was silently asking Yami if it was okay to say this here, but when Yami didn't say anything he dismissed the idea.

"Bakura, Malik and Marik are taking the _new one_ to Kaiba's mansion tomorrow around the afternoon." Shadi continued.

"Hmm interesting." Yami rubbed his chin in thought, and turned to Yugi who was looking a little startled. "What is it Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh nothing it's just... Ryou's last name is Bakura I was a little confused when I heard his name, but I really don't think anyone calls him that besides the teacher, and I don't think you are talking about the same one..." Yugi paused shaking his head when he, himself, got confused.

Yami digested that information for a moment, then smiled at Yugi and reassured him that it wasn't the same person.

"Would you like to move tomorrow My Pharaoh?" Shadi asked speaking as if nothing had just been said, in-between their conversation.

"I think yes. That would be the best opportunity to make our move." Yami said staring at his palms as he thought on it. "Very well thank you Shadi. Is that all?"

"Yes. I will make the preparations." Shadi replied, he stopped before he left the room entirely. "What about him?" He asked pointing at a startled Yugi. Who had found many things interesting in the conversation, but knew not what was going on, so he had started to drift off in his own thoughts.

"He... will come with." Yami said. Shadi rose an eyebrow at this, but knew better then to ask what Yami's intentions where. He left with a rustle of cloth, shutting the door behind him.

"Yami where am I going? Am I not supposed to go home?" Yugi asked feeling a little fearful again. Suddenly his stomach was twisting in nervous fear.

"I'll be taking you home afterwards, but this way you can find out what I am and maybe if I don't scare you off..." Yami trailed off. He had a feeling with Yugi's innocence shining through his eyes that doing this, right in front of him, might traumatize him, and would, in the end, chase him off screaming in fear.

"Don't worry Yami I haven't run off yet, and I really do want to know what you are." Yugi said bringing his knees up to his chest, he yawned chibi like into his legs.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. How about we go back to my room, and get some sleep." Yami suggested with a smile.

"Really? I mean you wouldn't mind me sleeping in the same bed again?" Yugi asked a little surprised. Even after that kissed they had shared, he wasn't sure if Yami would allow him to be closer. And Yugi did like sleeping next to someone.

"Yes now come on." Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand in his, their fingers clasped together, as they went to the bedroom. Twin smiles radiated from their faces.

When they made it there, the first thing Yugi did was run and jump into the covers. His body practically molded into the soft rumples of cloth and silk. Yami slowly caught up to him and stood at the edge watching Yugi squirm under the covers trying to get his legs into the cocoon.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked his voice filled with amusement.

"M'in ooh hine a mferbl hohitin." Yugi said muffled by the mass of blankets on him. It only fueled Yami's smile more.

"What?" He asked. An exasperated sigh made it's way to Yami's ears, then Yugi was scuttling back out of the blankets.

"I said I'm trying too find a comfortable position, but there's no use now." He pouted and laid back.

Yami smirked and held his tongue from saying what he wanted to say, he just stood there staring at Yugi who was still only in boxers that where nicely revealing to his large expanse of skin.

Yugi blushed bright red noticing the eyes on him and sat up. He smiled shyly at Yami then scooted over so Yami could lay down. Yami went back to the door and shut the lights off. He slowly removed his clothing down to his own underwear. When he returned to the bed, Yugi was curled up into a ball only his eyes showing over the layer of blankets.

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami said laying under the blankets himself, he felt Yugi's warm skin so close to his own and closed his eyes.

"Night Yami." Yugi said softly as he unconsciously moved closer to Yami and curled against him. Yami smiled down at him and put his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

* * *

"Ryou you got soap in my eyes." Bakura grumbled trying to scrub his body, and rub his eyes free of the offending stuff at the same time.

"Sorry." Ryou giggled cutely and attempted to help.

"Bah! Stop it, you're only turning me on again." Bakura yelped when a wandering hand brushed against him.

"Oh... Sorry!" Ryou blushed and backed up a little.

"Nnn that's not a bad thing you dork, unless you don't want to walk tomorrow. You did say I was your first right?" Bakura asked letting the water wash away the bubbles.

"Yeah." Ryou said smiling happily.

"Well then I don't want to start off too strong, or I won't get any for a week, or two." He frowned at the thought. "And I really don't want to go to Marik, or Malik now that I have you." He smirked at that and pulled a blushing Ryou to him, and kissed his bruised lips as gently as he could. Being Bakura and all.

"You still have shampoo in your hair." Ryou chuckled when they pulled apart, and helped to wash that away.

"Are we clean now, can I sleep?" Bakura nearly whined.

"I guess we're about as clean as can be." Ryou said turning the water off.

"Good." Bakura cheered and grabbed the fluffy towels off the toilet. He handed one to Ryou and quickly dried himself off. "Sleep. My third favorite thing too do."

"Oh and what are the first two?" Ryou asked wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Sex is number one, and eating is the second." Bakura answered smugly.

"I should have known. How? I don't know, but I should have." Ryou giggled. Then squealed when Bakura picked him up and practically ran them both into the bedroom. He plopped Ryou down on the bed and crawled in after him.

"Gah! Warn a guy next time."

"Why I love seeing your reactions." Bakura grinned evilly, and allowed Ryou to snuggle up to him.

"Hey... Bakura..." Ryou started his arms lazily draped over the others body.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry..." Ryou winced as his stomach gurgled in agreement. He had been trying to put it off as long as possible, but it was starting to really hurt.

"Oh... I didn't even realize it, but it's been about a day since you ate last hasn't it?" Ryou nodded against his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ryou, you'll get used to it after a while." Bakura frowned and kissed his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked his still worried.

"Positive." He sat up bringing Ryou with him. "Just throw these on and we'll get you something, then we can sleep and deal with tomorrow." Bakura threw a pair of black sweats at him and slipped on a white pair himself.

When they entered the kitchen Ryou sat at the table, and Bakura went to the fridge. He grabbed out something, and didn't let Ryou see it. Thinking it best for a while. He filled two cups and put the container back.

"Here. It's better warm, but it's late so..." He handed one of the cups to Ryou, and downed his own. Licking his blood mustache off, he turned too see Ryou hadn't touched his, and was staring at it with disgust.

"Just plug your nose and drink, otherwise you'll be hurting real bad later." Bakura said trying to be gentle.

Ryou nodded and did just that, a second later he put the cup down with a clunk and coughed a few times. "Bleh I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He said his nose scrunched in distaste.

"You will after a couple of weeks." Bakura said grinning.

"Oh you're up... And half nakie! Malik come quick!" Marik yelled his face bright with glee.

Ryou blushed bright red and wiped his face, hoping it wasn't streaked in blood.

Malik joined them, groggily, a moment later and nearly laughed at the sight of them. "Wow your both matching sort of. Light on dark, and dark on light." Marik blinked then noticed the odd arrangement and giggled.

"You're so cute all blushing, and shirtless!" Marik cooed, glomping Ryou to his chair.

"Um thank you?" Ryou blushed redder, and awkwardly hugged back.

"No molesting him." Bakura said smirking himself.

"Oh I have good news!" Marik said, reluctantly letting Ryou go to stand.

"And what is that?" Bakura asked sitting down in the chair next to Ryou, who had composed himself in record time.

"We are going to Seto's later on tomorrow... Unless tomorrow is already today." He looked around for a clock and didn't see one.

"Wouldn't doubt it. Why are we going, and what about Mokuba the psycho wonder?" Bakura asked.

"Well Ryou was talking too me the other night and said he wanted to learn more, and since Seto does have some books on it I decided that would be perfect. And he sounds really curious too meet Ryou here. And I dunno I don't think Mokie will hurt him." Marik said, practically blurring the words together, a big grin plastered on his face.

Ryou blinked. "Well if we have plans it would be a good idea to be rested. Don't you think Bakura?" He smiled at the dazed looking man.

"Hmm... Oh yeah well see you later then. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Bakura said roughly taking Ryou's hand in his, he led him to the bedroom and shut the door.

Ryou yawned next too him and he nearly tackled the cuteness of the situation. "Come on." He pulled him over to the bed, for hopefully the last time that night, and sprawled out next too him. Their fingers still joined they fell asleep facing each other.

* * *

"We should go home now. No use in sleeping on the couch all night." Seto said, looking at his watch it read nearly 4 am.

"Okay..." Jou mumbled, his excitement from earlier worn off, leaving him with only fatigue.

Seto stood up uneasily on his legs and stretched Jou joined him a moment later. When he called down for his limo someone immediately answered and said it would be ready when he got down there.

"Lets go pup." Seto grabbed his arm gently, and tugged him toward the door. Jou pouted at the nickname, but was too tired to fight it at the moment.

"Bully." He muttered. Seto gave him a fleeting smile and they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"It's a really small world you know." Jou said when they where in the car, several minutes into the ride home. Seto decided not to answer.

"I mean I never would have thought I would be meeting Ryou under these circumstances, and he's not human anymore... I wonder how that came about... Who is this, I think you said his name was, Bakura? Is he nice? Because Ryou's kind of a softer type of kid, and he's really not into the violence... Oh I wonder how he's taking the whole blood thingy." Jou rambled flinching at the thought.

"Bakura... Is an interesting character." Seto said amused by the speed in which Jou could talk.

"Interesting? That's what people say when they don't want to reveal too much." Jou glared a little.

"Well if I tell you what he's like from what I know, then you might have a heart attack."

"Oh no I hope Ryou's okay." Jou frowned and furrowed his brow.

"I'm sure he's fine. Marik said he was a sweet kid and that he wanted to learn. I'm assuming that will make you feel better."

"Hm, yeah I guess at least it sounds like it." Jou smiled a little relieved and sat against Seto's side.

"Good." Seto petted his head, and avoided Jou's attempt to smack his hand away.

They arrived at the mansion not too much later and dragged their way too Seto's room. Jou looked a little more alert going through the long dark hallways and clung too Seto a little more, but they made it too his room without anything drastic happening.

As Jou was changing into his pajamas, Seto slid into the cool crisp sheets.

"I hope your full because I don't think I have anymore blood too give you." Jou said slipping in next to him, he curled up to his chest and sighed contentedly.

"Don't worry I should be good till later in the morning." Seto said wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh... Well then I'll just make as many cells as I can tonight." Jou yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You do that." Seto blinked and drifted off into sleep, Jou's gentle aroma filling his senses.

* * *

Cha there you go. D: Chapter. 13 Boring, but plot thickening? I had fun writing it. Now to get the next chapter started. :Shifty eyes: Wonder where I'm gonna go from here. :Coughcough: Though I already know what's gonna happen... Yeah... he he. Oh sorry about them all going too sleep I needed to get them all in the same time line 'cause I was getting a little confused. D: Wth? I can't make the little cat eyes anymore. :Mad face: Bull poop.

Anywho. I'm tired it's 1 am and I need to get this up so I'll quite typing and I'll post it. Oh and keep in mind it was midnight when I got inspired to write this so it's influenced by coffee and Banana cream pie.


	14. Chapter 14

Name- Nightlight.

Ch. 14

Pairings- See first chapters.

Warning- See first chapters.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Ah well you see there is a little problem. I accidentally mixed up Rashid and Shadi... Ehem Anyone could make the mistake... D: They are pretty similar. But actually it works out way better this way. Just wanted you to know that since I just realized it. D: Also I lost my internet so that's why it's taken so long to update. I can't go to the library a lot and when I do the lady gets mad if you use floppies and all that shaz. Still don't have it and probably won't till the end of the month or maybe later.

Ignore spelling and Grammar mistakes. I'm to lazy to go over it again. D;

* * *

Jou was not a morning person especially when he found himself with very little sleep the night prior and what he did get was crappy. But the prospect of seeing one of his good friends, who was supposedly like Seto in the blood sucking way, got him excited and ready to go. It wasn't even near the time the others would arrive but he was excited non the less.

When they arrived in the kitchen, after a small tiff over some stupid thing that Jou couldn't even remember anymore, he didn't even jump or scramble to hide behind Kaiba upon seeing the youngest _looking _person in the room.

"Hi there, Mokuba." He said cheerfully startling the dazed looking mop top out of his thoughts.

"Jou. Oh and Kaiba." Mokuba said pouting a little when he saw the elder man beside the giddy looking blond.

"Watch'a doin'?" Jou asked sitting across at the small table.

"Hm, just thinking." Mokuba answered gazing at him dreamily.

"'Bout what?" Jou asked. He noticed that Seto was smirking amusedly while gathering up something for him to eat.

"Dinner." Mokuba answered with a grin that showed his sharp canines.

"Oh." Jou answered blinking a pang of fear stung his stomach but he bit it back he didn't want to be scared of the other boy actually if he hadn't subtly threatened his blood supply he could have seen himself befriending him.

"Here." Seto set down a variety filled plate.

"I like this room lot's of light." Jou said between mouthfuls of meat and rice. It was true there were several windows around the room with every shade pulled up or tied back. He didn't get out of the room much so it was nice.

"Mm." Seto read from a crisp newspaper. He had already had his meal that morning about an hour or so before they had come down. Jou was finding it less difficult to recover and now and then found himself enjoying the feeling though it was still very weird.

"Hey, Seto?" Jou started pausing in-between a bite of some weird grey stuff.

"What?" Seto asked not looking up from a seemingly interesting story about a murder downtown.

"What time will they be here again?" Jou said the night before was a little blurry and all he really remembered about the ordeal was that Ryou was coming over.

"Who's coming over?" Mokuba asked speaking up, and sounding very curious.

"Bakura, Marik, Malik and Bakura's whatever he is- Ryou, They'll be here around the afternoon." Seto replied ruffling the pages of thin paper as he looked for page C 4.

"Oh, can I play with them?" Mokuba asked as Jou concentrated on eating the rest of his food.

"It's really up to them Mokie." The blue eyed man pulled a page out and handed it to Mokuba who happily took it and started to read it.

Jou craned his neck and saw with a little bit of amusement and partial horror it was the obituaries. He rolled his eyes not surprised at all and scrapped up the last of the food on his plate.

"Good you're done." Seto said standing up. Jou looked up at him then after hesitating a second stood as well and followed the Brunet out of the room.

"Bye." He called over his shoulder. And he got a muffled, 'See yah' back.

"Where are we going?" Jou asked jogging a little so he could catch up.

"Bedroom I have one more thing I want to do before we go to the library and prepare for our visitors." Jou followed curious to see what it could be and when they entered the room he followed the other over to the bed he waited patiently as Seto faced him looking serious, well more serious then normally.

"What is it?" He asked a little fearful that he might be told to leave again.

"I need to ask you a serious life altering question, if you say yes you cannot go back on it." Seto started his eyes darkening as he said it.

"O-okay." Jou stuttered a little startled by the sudden tension in the room. He stared with wide eyes awaiting the question. He had and inkling on what it might be, but he wasn't sure. If it was what he thought he had no clue what he would say.

Seto stayed silent unsure how he was going to ask he didn't want to sound desperate or anything like that but ever since he'd discovered his feelings for the other he couldn't think of anything other then the fact that if he didn't do something soon he would have to watch Jou get older and older then eventually _die_.

He took a deep slightly calming breath licked his dry lips and opened his mouth to speak. "I want you at my side as and equal and not as food." He said pausing once more to let that all sink in.

Jou looked a little taken aback but he wasn't scared just curious. What did he mean by that? Was it what he thought?

"I want to change you but I want your permission." Seto said dead serious, no pun intended. A few tense seconds went by with nothing being said.

"I... you mean it?" Jou asked feeling lost and slightly disbelieving he had expected this but now that it had been said... he wasn't so sure it wasn't just a cruel trick for amusement. A nod was his reply and he gave a nervous smile.

"You don't?" Seto asked his voice was almost fully emotionalist like usual but Jou herd a little hurt tone wedged in there.

"No... I mean no I don't, don't…" His brows furrowed and he searched frantically in his head to get the right words.

Seto smirked at him seemingly relieved and a little bit confused as well. "You do?"

"I guess... I do." Jou smiled genuinely and it seemed as if the room brightened considerably.

"Good. We can't do it till after the others leave or you'll sleep through the whole day so tonight then?" Seto explained a little scared that with that time frame Jou might chicken out and not want to do it anymore even though it was his choice Seto really wanted it to happen.

Jou stared into the icy eyes and saw warmth for him and him only the only response he could think of was to wrap his arms around the wide shoulders of his partner, for life and beyond, and kiss him deeply on his lips. When he pulled away both felt considerably calmer and even happier about the decision.

"I don't have to get a blood _slave_ do I?" Jou asked not wanting to put anyone through what he had had to do. Seto smirked and shook his head no.

"Good... But wait... I thought yesterday you were animate to get rid of me..." Jou trailed off.

"I was scared; I admit it, but I was thinking on it last night. It would hurt less and I could get you back quicker, if it every came to that, if you were changed by me." Seto explained fingering Jou's bangs.

"Oh..." Jou laid his head on the others chest and sighing happily. He knew they had to go to the library but he wanted to make the moment last just a little longer, because he knew that Seto didn't cuddle often he might as well get as much as he could. "I can still eat food can't I?" He asked not even louder then a whisper.

Seto smirked into his hair and almost laughed at that question, still thinking of food. "Of course you can, pup."

* * *

Soft lips meeting soft lips first thing in the morning wasn't exactly the best thing to wake up to unless you enjoyed it and Ryou certainly did. He liked the feeling of love and contentedness he got from it even if the other didn't love him as much as he hoped it didn't matter his wordless looks and kisses were all Ryou needed. He let his eyes slide open and wasn't amazed to find that it wasn't Bakura kissing him, but Marik.

He giggled and sat up rubbing his eyes and untangling his hair as best he could.

"It's nearly ten." Marik said grinning down at the smallest boy of their group. He was a little amazed still at how quickly Ryou had taken to them all, not that he was complaining.

"Sorry." Ryou yawned widely into his pale hands and flipped the blankets off his legs. "How come 'Kura didn't wake me up?" He asked obviously adopting the nickname.

"He said he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he sent me in here." Marik bent down and kissed the red pouty lips once more and smiled at the blush on Ryou's cheeks.

"I should probably get used to that huh?" Ryou asked with a sigh. Though he wasn't upset about it he actually enjoyed it. Because Marik and even Malik gave him that same fluttering feeling in his chest.

"Yup." Marik smirked and went to touch his chest maybe cop a feel when Bakura entered.

"Hey touch not, and I won't have to break your fingers." Bakura growled possessively. He wasn't actually mad, but he would have liked to have been asked first at least. Not that Ryou was his property... sorta.

"Aw that's cruel Baku'." Marik pouted letting his fingers curl into a sad fist and plop down at his side.

"I can be crueler." Bakura smirked scarily making Marik, 'eep' and bolt out the door to find comfort in Malik's arms.

Ryou shook his head smiling softly.

"You should get ready we gotta leave in about an hour if we want to get there early enough to piss Seto off." Bakura said from the doorway. He watched as Ryou smiled at him then shed his clothing and teasingly walked slowly into the bathroom. Bakura rose an eyebrow at this and forced himself not to follow if he did they might never make it out of the bedroom.

Ryou though being a little naive about a lot of things did that on purpose. He wasn't expecting the other to follow and he would have found it extremely funny if he had, so as he showered and dried then dressed in the offered cloths on the bed he made sure to make a mental note to apologize later probably that night.

When he walked out of the shower heated room he stopped dead in his tracks hearing something in the other room all was still.

_'And in other news no leads have been found on Ryou Bakura, a boy who went missing. Blood and signs of struggles where found inside the house. A call was made by a neighbor who had noticed the door being open for a long period of time. _

_"I can't believe it that boy was so sweat who would want to hurt him?" A female voice asked obviously at or around the crime scene from the sound of it. One of the older ladies who loved next door, always being nosey._

_'All his family has been informed and his father who was stationed in Egypt at the time, was just as surprised as his neighbors. He's flying into Japan tomorrow to help the police find a lead. Prints where taken but no one out of the ordinary was found at the location._

_A related story about another boy Jounouchi Katsuya a youth living in downtown Domino was also found missing when the police were looking into his friends they found his father had made the report the day before. The boys where discovered to be good friends. ' _

Ryou walked in as a picture of his friend flashed on the screen then a picture of both him and Jounouchi at the park sometime last summer.

_'The police suspect because of the blood that foul play is involved, they told us here that they believe it was gang related due to the youngest Jounouchi's involvement a while back. They do not suspect Katsuya because of his disappearance on a field trip the day before Bakura went missing. If you have any information on either boy please contact-'_

The television was shut off and all eyes turned to a frightened looking Ryou. "I forgot about my dad." He whimpered. He was extremely worried about Jou as well knowing that when they had gone to the museum was the last time he remembered seeing him.

"Ryou..." Marik started.

Ryou looked into his eyes he was panicking. "How am I going to explain this?" He asked.

"You can't... You... Can't see him again, Ryou it'll only make it harder." Malik told him. Knowing from experience.

Ryou could feel anger and fear filling him once more he didn't know what to do so he stood there trembling and glaring harshly at the floor, his eyes filling with tears. What could he do? If his dad saw him and they asked what happened how could he explain without making himself sound insane he was all his dad had anymore if he was missing... his dad was more then likely upset maybe terrified for him.

He knew that Jou was in a similar situation and that is why they became such good friends so fast. And not knowing where the blond was bothered him the most.

"You s-should have..." He choked on the words and fled to the bedroom where he slammed the door and slid down it breaking into muffled sobs against his knees. He loved them he knew it, but he hated them for what they did, not giving him the choice... Now he was stuck in a bad situation the way it was going he wouldn't be able to leave without the cops being called, at least not for about 5 to 7 years, unless in disguise.

What if they got fingerprints later on, or foot prints and discovered who had 'napped him. What would happen then? Could they find out he wasn't human? Would they experiment on him? What was going to happen? All sorts of questions swam around his head, not being helped by the sudden hunger pains.

"Ryou please." Marik's pleading wasn't going to make him budge.

"Ryou quite it, we can figure it out when we get to Seto's." Bakura's voice rammed it's way into his brain stopping his sniffles and making him angry again. If he hadn't acted on impulse and hadn't changed him... Hadn't been so reckless and selfish none of this would have happened.

Ryou was pushed forward by the door obviously weighing less then he thought.

"Come on. Well figure it out okay?" Bakura said bending down. He was worried he would never admit it even though it was obvious. He didn't want to loose the Doe. He placed his hand on the others cheek and felt as if he had been slapped when the smaller boy jerked from his touch once more.

Ryou looked up at him with a frown rubbing his eyes dry of the tears that he had shed. "We better or... I don't know..." Ryou looked away he would do something it just depended on what happened and what he decided at the time.

"Okay. Now lets go we'll put a hat on you so you aren't obvious and you can find everything you need at Seto's house." Ryou nodded and stood up with the help of Marik and Malik who had been standing back worried as well. Though they would admit it easily.

Ryou sullenly climbed into the back with Bakura a black hat hiding most of his hair. Marik got behind the wheel while Malik sat beside him. Everyone was tensely silent during the long hour drive to the Kaiba mansion, Ryou was reminded of his hunger after about a half hour and was handed a cup by Malik who had turned around to watch him.

"You never ate this morning." Malik informed him. Ryou gratefully though still upset took the cup and nearly smiled when he found it was warm. He sipped the filling meal down for the next half hour trying to ignore the worried glances and full out stare from Malik.

* * *

Yugi sat at the dinning table his feet hanging uselessly as he ate a nice big bowl of cereal. He smiled over at Yami who was waiting patiently for him to continue, it was only a few more hours until they needed to be at Seto's and Yami anticipated it with slight dread. He wondered how Yugi would take it and if maybe murder was a little to much to show the young boy.

Sure he had seen more before the age of five then most would see in their life time, but Yugi was so innocent and he really didn't want to ruin that. Others had broken the rules though. He had let the first slip by but he couldn't, not anymore. If he did then the rest would break rules as well. He had to make an example… He had too.

Yugi giggled as he licked spilt milk off his hand, and Yami cracked a smile as well unable to resist. How could he do this to the boy, he acted so much like a small innocent child it was amazing that through all the corruption of the world he wasn't like them. That must be why he was so attracted to the look alike.

* * *

A ringing echoed throughout the whole mansion and startled both Jou, and Seto out of gathering books and stacking them neatly on the table. Specifically the red ones that -Seto had explained- where the books with everything you needed to know involving vampires.

Jou had scanned through at least a dozen or so while stacking them and had seen some crudely drawn pictures of half animals and half humans. Some very graphic pictures showing a lot of blood and the supposedly vicious nature of a vampire. He snorted at that one brushing it off as crap. If Seto was vicious then pigs could fly… Though he hadn't believed in Vampires a few days ago, was it so hard to believe that pigs could fly? And their had been that time when they had first met. Nah, he had been nice so far why be vicious. He couldn't see it. Well he could, but not toward him.

Some of the books were on the Human versions of vampires; from human turning into bats, to insects turning into children and sucking on the blood of the pure. (Virgins) A lot of it was a load of crock, he had learned right off, but extremely interesting.

Some of the others were written by vampires explaining ages and levels of things they could do. He had read that some of the older vampires could actually change into animals, but only ones their size, or similar to their organ structure. Some could actually be burnt in the sun, but those were the odd few who had something chemically wrong with them before they were changed.

And the most interesting was the old, old vampires the _ancient ones _as the book called them could use a sort of magic based power and corrupt, use, or destroy completely others minds at a whim. He shuddered to think of what that would feel like.

"Probably them." Seto said after a second or two of silence. "Someone will let them in, they know where we are."

"Hello?" Mokuba greeted opening the large heavy doors. He had been near the front anyways trying to find his runaway friend who he had been sneaking out quite a lot lately and needed to be taught. Mokuba was more then happy to punish the other.

"Moki!" Marik squealed and glomped the grinning, child looking, boy.

"Mary!" Mokuba squealed back though Marik tapped him on the head frowning.

"I hate that name." He said crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"I know… OH! Come back!" Mokuba yelled noticing the slight movement then the person he had been looking for running down the hall. "Oh yay I always love a good game of Hide and eat."

Ryou stared slightly intimidated by the obviously even more messed up person then even Marik, Malik, and Bakura mixed. He almost sighed in relief when the boy ran off leaving them to their own.

"This way." Bakura said lightly grasping his arm. Ryou didn't pull away and Bakura was happier then a few minutes ago.

Jou nodded feeling excitement bubbling through him. When he saw the familiar white topped boy his grin turned huge and quite painful, but he couldn't help it he was just so happy. He waited for the other to notice him standing next to Seto. Brown eyes searched the room then widened as they settled on him.

"Jou?" Ryou stared at him amazed, bewildered, and just a little confused. Well actually a lot more then a little.

"Hey weren't you on TV?" Marik asked the happy blond. Ryou ignored the other, took the last few feet in leaps, and embraced Jou in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead... Wait isn't he the one who hit you at the museum?" Ryou suddenly asked recognizing the blue eyed man, from a while back, standing by a table and looking curious.

Jou nodded and grinned still. "Yeah he is. The ass hole I almost forgot about that." Jou said rubbing his nose at the ghost pain.

* * *

End chapter.

Well that's all you get till next chapter. It's not longer then usual because... Well I don't want to write to much more to this chapter I think it ends a little odd... You only have till next chapter to see whatYami though you probably already know. :3 I'm a little dissapointed with myself in this story because if I hadn't been such a ditz I could have probably done so much better. D': But I am a ditz and it's to late to start over now so Meh. x3 Till next chapter.


End file.
